Fantasy World
by giddyfan
Summary: Lucifer has risen, Dean knows her secret, and Castiel has been cast out of heaven. Phoebe is overwhelmed with everything that has happened and everything that she knows is going to happen. What impact will her secret have on her marriage and the apocalyptic world? Part 4 of the Fantasy series. Must read those to understand.
1. Devil Fantasy

Author's note: Please read author's note at end of chapter.

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 1: Devil Fantasy

"Come on!" Dean shouts. We finally pull Sam away from the sigil. We run to leave but the doors slam shut. The three of us rattle the door, it doesn't budge. A high-pitched noise like when Castiel tried to talk to Dean and me in his real voice starts. Sam, Dean, and I turn to look at the light. I squeeze their eyes shut, and put my hand over my ears because the sound and light are getting too much. We fall to our knees as the light overtakes us. The next thing I know all three of us are on an airplane. As the three of us look around I notice a cartoon movie on with the character of the devil. That is totally not funny. The most astounding part is no one seems to have noticed that we just got on board.

"What the hell?" Dean asks looking around.

"I don't know," Sam answers truthfully.

Dean turns to me and is about to ask me when over the intercom the pilot announces, "Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore…"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean questions.

"Yeah," I tell him, glad he was interrupted before asking his question.

"…so if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to…," the pilot continues. Suddenly a beam of light shoots up from the ground into the sky. "Holy crap!" the pilot exclaims.

Our plane is knocked off course and people are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down in front of us. We all grab one and put it on. The white light outside is growing and becomes blinding. The high-pitched noise from earlier is back. I see Dean look out the window, his face looks terrified. After our plane lands we rent a car and get on the road. Sam turns on the radio.

"…, and Governor O'Malley urged calm saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown," the radio announcer reports.

"Change the station," Dean says. Sam changes the station and this announcer broadcasts,

"…, Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area…" Sam changes the station.

"…, announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear…," the third station informs listeners. Sam changes the station again getting frustrated.

"…, a series of tremors…swine flu…," the last two stations say before Sam turns off the radio with a sigh. It is silent for a moment.

"Guys, look…," Sam starts.

"Don't say anything," Dean stops him. There's a tension filled pause. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean commands. There is another pause when Sam doesn't answer.

"Yeah, okay," Sam finally replies.

"Okay," I respond.

"All right, well, first things first. How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean inquires. Dean quickly looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam theorizes.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," I tell them. We drive to Chuck's house where we last saw Castiel. Going inside we look around. It looks like a tornado went off in it. We hear a noise, and all turn: nothing so we keep looking around. Chuck jumps out and hits my on the head with a toilet plunger. I stumble back, putting a hand to my head.

"Geez! Ow!" I complain.

"Phoebe, Sam, and Dean," Chuck speaks shocked to see us.

"Hey, Chuck," Dean greets and looks at my head where Chuck hit me. It is obviously okay when Dean doesn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Phoebe," Chuck apologizes.

"It's fine," I accept.

"So are you okay Sam?" Chuck inquires.

"Yeah," Sam answers cautiously.

"I mean, my…my last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black," Chuck describes.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean questions. Sam looks back over his shoulder at Dean.

"I didn't know," Sam mutters. I turn back to Chuck.

"Where's Castiel?" I ask Chuck.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," Chuck informs us.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," Dean wonders.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup," Chuck explains.

Sam points out that something is in Chuck's hair, "You got a…" Chuck picks something out of his hair.

"Is that a molar? It is. Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day," Chuck whines.

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean mutters.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us," Sam questions.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean says.

"So, what now?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dean conveys.

"Oh, crap," Chuck remarks.

"What?" I inquire.

"I can feel them," Chuck declares.

"Thought we'd find you here," someone says. We all turn around and see Zachariah with two other angels accompanying him. Dean and I step forward.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us," Zach states.

Zachariah starts to move forward but Dean stops him by pointing at him and threatening, "You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset," Zach observes.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean replies.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" Zach responds. Zachariah winks at Sam. Again with the blame. This guy just won't quit.

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again," Zach remarks.

"Is that so?" I question.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy," Zach tries to convince.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly," Dean insults.

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel," Zach comments.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam wonders.

"He is an angel, them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help," Zach declares.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean tells them.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zach growls. Zachariah notices something. Phoebe you're bleeding," Zach observes.

"Oh, yeah, a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," I reply. I slap my bloody hand on the angel banishing sigil I drew behind the sliding door.

"No!" Zachariah cries. The angels vanish in the white light.

"Learned that from my friend Castiel, you son of a bitch," I declare.

"This sucks ass," Chuck comments. We drive to a hotel and Dean starts loading some weapons. Sam goes out to get some supplies.

"So is it everything you imagined it would be?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean?" I wonder confused.

"Your wish," Dean clarifies.

"Oh. Sometimes no but, when I think of us, it's better than I imagined," I answer him.

"What do we do now?" Dean inquires.

"You know I can't tell you," I respond.

"But you could save people's lives," Dean states.

"Dean this is my burden. I have to watch the people I love go through horrible things that I know is going to happen, but not be able to do anything about it because of the delicate state of this world. And I have to go through it with them while lying to them," I explain. I can see Dean is getting frustrated.

"Just tell my one thing. Will we make it out of this?" Dean requests. I go to answer him but Sam comes in the room. Dean loads his gun. "Hey," he greets Sam.

"Hey," Sam says back. Sam closes the door, pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses one to Dean and one to me. It's a small brown cloth bag. I can feel that there is stuff inside it.

"Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter," Sam explains.

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asks.

"I made it," Sam answers right away.

"How?" Dean questions. Sam hesitates and Dean to look up at him.

"I...I learned it from Ruby," Sam admits. I slowly nod my head as Dean puts his gun down and approaches Sam.

"Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean inquires.

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up," Sam reveals to us.

"Instant demon blood rehab," I comment impressed.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam responds. There's a pause. "Dean, Phoebe…," Sam goes to apologize.

"Sam," Dean interrupts. Dean turns away as he says, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right…," Sam rambles.

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" I ask calmly. Sam sighs and Dean turns back to him.

"Look, all we're saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it," Dean explains. Sam nods in agreement. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" Dean prompts.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is," Sam answers.

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil," Dean comments. We spend a long time researching. After a while Dean lays on a bed and turns on the TV. I continue researching but go and sit next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I am glad he is not mad at me anymore. Sam is looking through John's journal.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" the new archer asks.

"Two words. Carbon emissions," the environmentalist says.

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy," Dean criticizes. There's a knock at the door. Dean sits up and pulls out his gun and I do the same. Sam answers the door. A woman who seems to be having trouble breathing is at the door.

"You okay, lady?" Sam wonders.

"Sam...is it really you?" the woman asks. Sam glances back at Dean and I confused. The woman steps closer and puts a hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm," she comments.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam questions. The woman steps back. Sam continues to stare at her looking bewildered.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're…," the woman enthusiastically exclaims. The woman looks at Dean, who's staring at her. He and I have hide our guns out of her sight. "…, not what I pictured. And who are you?" the person inquires.

"I'm the bitch who's going to kill you if you hurt my boys," I tell her.

"Your boys?" she questions almost angry.

"Considering Dean's my husband which makes Sam my brother in law, yeah, my boys," I explain. The girl looks shocked and a little disappointed.

"I'm Becky," she introduces herself. Becky pushes past Sam and comes into the room.

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few," Becky informs us. She glances down, giggling a little. I had forgot about Becky since she was or is whatever, in only a few episodes. She is Sam's super fan and obsessed with him. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were," Becky speaks. Dean and I stand up.

"Chuck?" Dean asks. Sam closes the door interested in what Becky/Chuck has to say.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old," Becky comments.

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" I urge her. She give me a dirty look. I give her a look back but she ignores me and looks at Sam.

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."," she tells us.

"The Michael sword?" Dean wonders.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asks her.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs," Becky answers him.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean question and glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam inquires.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," Becky replies. She steps closer to Sam. "I memorized every word," Becky remarks. Becky touches Sam's chest. "For you," she whispers. Sam glances over at Dean and I then down at Becky.

"Um, Becky, c…uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam asks Becky.

"No," Becky refuses to stop.

"Okay you're gonna stop touching Sam and go," I demand of her.

"I don't have listen to you," Becky respond.

"Don't make me get out my gun," I threaten. Becky backs away from Sam scared. "Goodbye Becky," I say goodbye. Becky opens the motel door and leaves the room.

"What was that?" Dean inquires. I turn to the boys.

"She was being weird," I state. Dean comes over and gives me a hug and kiss. I think he was kind of turned on by what I did. Dean calls Bobby and asks him to look up information about the Michael sword and to bring the Impala. A few hours later we hear a knock on the door. Dean opens it. It's Bobby. I get up off the bed.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean welcomes him. They hug and then Bobby comes over and hugs me.

"Good to see you kids all in one piece," Bobby expresses. Bobby hugs Sam, who's grinning.

Dean closes the door, before asking, "You weren't followed, were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?" Bobby jokes. We all laughs.

"You heard," Sam remarks.

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby confirm.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean wonder.

"You better frigging hope so," Bobby comments. Bobby shows us a book with a painting of Michael. He looks like a winged woman and is surrounded by other angels who look like naked babies with wings. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got," Bobby tells us. Sam flips the page with another painting. Again, Michael is a woman. What is that about? Sam and I are around Bobby while Dean is behind us.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett," Dean declares.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword," Bobby informs us pointing at the sword in the picture. "So if we can find it...," Bobby starts.

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam finishes.

"Divvy up and start reading. Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby says. Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books that Bobby brought. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them. We all notice. "Kid? You all right?" Bobby is first to ask. Sam turns to face Bobby.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry," Sam apologizes.

"Sam...," I warn him remembering that Bobby has a demon in him right now. What am I supposed to do about that?

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal," Sam tells Bobby.

"Sam, stop it," I try again.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free," Sam continues.

"You what?" Bobby can't believe it.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on," Sam conveys. I say nothing. Bobby stands up and walks closer to Sam.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant," Bobby insults.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes to Bobby.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby delivers. Sam nods. I look away my heart breaking for Sam. Dean doesn't say anything.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there," Sam suggests.

"Yeah. You do that," Bobby agrees.

"Wait, Sam. I'll come with you," I tell him. I turn to Dean and give him a quick kiss. Grabing my things we are out of there in less than five minutes.

As we are walking to the church Sam asks me, "What's your deal?"

"Sam, you're my family and I love you. You thought you were doing the right thing and now you're going to help fix your mistake. Plus it's in the past now. I forgive you," I explain. Sam's face shows confusion, shock, and happiness.

"Thanks," Sam thanks me.

"No problem," I reply. We hug. The research at the church is as I expected, unsuccessful. I am glad I went because I think Sam feels better because of what I said. We enters and see Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten. "No!" Sam shouts. Sam gets hit with a telephone.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you," a dark haired woman says.

"Meg?" Sam guesses. Meg grins confirming his suspicions. Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while a male demon pounds Dean. "It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg mocks. I spring into action and knock Meg off Sam. "Who are you?" Meg wonders.

"You know I am really tired of being asked that," I state beating her after every word. "I'll give you a hint," I state. I whisper in her ear the answer to her question. Unfortunately she takes the opportunity to knock me down.

"Cute," she expresses. Dean stabs the male demon in the chest and stands up. Meg backs away from Sam and I. Dean advances. Meg screams and smoke comes out of the woman's mouth who then collapses. Dean lowers the knife. I go over to Bobby.

"We got to get him to the hospital now!" I yell at them. Sam and Dean gather Bobby up and put him in the impala. We quickly drive him to the hospital.

Regrettably, we have to leave him there to "go get" the sword. Dean drives quickly to Castle Storage. When we get out of the car we load up on weapons. We open the storage unit we find a couple of dead demons on the floor. Entering we look around.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," a voice observes. We all turn around Sam and me on opposite sides of Dean. It is Zachariah with two other angels.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here," Dean sarcastically comments.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted," Zach states and he waves his hand, closing the door. "It was right in front of them," he tells us.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions him.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us," Zach explains.

"We don't have anything," Dean declares.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword," Zachariah reveals.

"You mean he's Michael's vessel," I say knowing Dean is confused. Dean and Sam turn to me for a second and then back to Zachariah.

"How? Why…why me?" Dean asks Zachariah. I think the how part was directed at me.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean," Zach responds.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks," Dean jokes.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes," Zach says. Zachariah raises one hand and shapes his fingers like a gun. He points at Dean, then shifts to Sam. "Bang," Zachariah remarks. I hear a loud crunch and Sam falls.

"God!" Sam cries in pain. I kneel in front of him.

"His legs are broken," I tell Dean.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouts at Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zach threatens.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean questions. I try to help Sam be more comfortable but it is no use. Sam and I share a look. He looks scared.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written," Zach shoots Dean down.

"Eat me. The answer's no," Dean declares.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again," Zachariah offers.

"Don't do it Dean," I put in when I see the look Dean and Sam share.

"No," Dean answers.

"Then let's get really creative and see how Phoebe does without her lungs," Zachariah states. I suddenly can't breathe and start gasping for air falling to the floor.

"No," Dean still answers.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah comes up with. Dean doubles over, coughing. He spits blood into his palm.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean," Zach tells Dean getting into his face.

"Just kill us," Dean requests.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started," Zachariah claims. I don't think I can last much longer when a bright light flashes. We all turn and one of the angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stands beside him. He fights and kills the other angel as well. Castiel then walks closer to us. "How are you...?" Zachariah goes to ask.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel answers for him.

"No. That's not possible," Zachariah denies.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice," Castiel demands. Zachariah vanishes and I am able to breathe. The brothers stand up and Dean helps me stand up.

"You three need to be more careful," Castiel remarks.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean expresses. Without thinking I jump and give Cas a hug. He uncertainly hugs me back.

"I'm so glad your back," I whisper to Cas. I back up and let us continue with our conversation. I am surprised Dean didn't ask me right there why I did that. Maybe it's because he knows the truth now.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you," Castiel informs us. Castiel puts a hand on each of the boy's chests. They both gasp. Then Cas does the same thing to me.

"What the hell was that?" Dean protests.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer," Castiel answers.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asks.

"No. I carved it into your ribs," Castiel mentions.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam wonders.

"Yes," Cas replies.

"Then how are you back?" Dean inquires. Castiel vanishes leaving us to take care with the dead bodies. Once we deal with that we go back to the hospital to check on Bobby. When the doctor comes in the room Bobby is plenty awake.

"Unlikely to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yells after the doctor tell him the news. The doctor almost runs out of the room. Bobby is sitting in a hospital bed and Sam, Dean, and I are standing by the window. "I'll use my game leg and kick your frigging ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby continues to yell. Bobby looks over at us three. "You believe that yahoo?" Bobby asks.

"Screw him. You'll be fine," I tell him.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam inquires.

"Well...we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned," Bobby suggests.

"What if we win?" Dean offers. We all stare at him. "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves," Dean plans.

"Team free will," I remember from my other life.

"Yes," Dean agrees.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby points out.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give them hell attitude, and I'll figure it out," Dean responds.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby comments.

"It's been said," Dean states. I smile at that. Dean pats Bobby on the shoulder and tells him, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean and I heads for the door.

Sam follows when Bobby stops him, "Sam?" "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever," Bobby delivers.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam thanks him.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome," Bobby accepts. We leave the hospital. In the parking lot I let Sam and Dean have their little fight, already knowing what it's about. I am thinking about something else. What I am thinking is, 'I hope I didn't screw anything up by telling Dean my secret'.

Author's Note: Thank you for continuing with this series. All your enthusiasm makes me so overjoyed. Please review so that I can continue to be happy. Check out alyssianagrace's Time Passes, Even For People Like Us. It is a great superwho story. She is a fan of this series too. Some dialog from Sympathy for the Devil is written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


	2. Free to Have Fantasies

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2: Free to Have Fantasies

It has been some time since we faced War and Sam left. Dean seems detached from life just going from job to job. Every time we have a case he gives me a look and I either shake my head no or nod. I am telling him whether or not I know what is going to happen with it or not. We haven't really talked about it but that is typical Dean Winchester. In a motel room Dean is cleaning his jacket when Castiel appears.

"God," Dean is startled. I get up off the bed. Dean grabs the sink. "Don't do that," Dean tells him.

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Phoebe," Castiel says hello. When Dean turns around Castiel is within inches of him.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?" Dean reminds Cas.

"My apologies," Castiel apologizes and steps back. Dean grabs his jacket and walks toward the bed.

"How'd you find us? I thought we was flying below the angel radar," I ask Castiel. I touch my ribs to illustrate my point.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were," Cas informs us. Castiel looks around the motel room. "Where's Sam?" he wonders. He must have noticed that there is only one bed. Dean puts on his jacket not looking at Castiel.

"Sam's not traveling with us right now," I answer him sadly.

"So, you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" Dean inquires.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help," Cas replies.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested," Dean remarks.

"It's not God. It's someone else," Cas conveys.

"Who?" I question.

"An Archangel. The one who killed me," Castiel explains.

"Excuse me?" Dean asks.

"Raphael," I state. They both look at me wondering how I know that.

"This is one of them," I explain. Dean gets what I am saying but Cas doesn't. "This is one of the episodes of the show from my other life," I clarify.

"Really this one?" Dean is surprised.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Anyway, you were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean jokes.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity," Castiel reveals. They look at me.

"Yes he is. You know it feels great to be all out in the open," I comment.

"An opportunity for what? Revenge?" Dean questions.

"Information," Cas tells us. Dean goes back over to the sink, picks up his knife and a washcloth. He starts to clean the knife.

"It's been rough lately," I mouth to Castiel. Cas gives me a slight nod telling me he got the message.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean inquires.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him," Castiel plans. Dean turns back around. Castiel is still facing me.

"You're serious about this," Dean observes. Castiel finally turns around to face Dean. Dean drops the washcloth and walks back toward Castiel and I.

"So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean mocks.

"Dean, come on you know he doesn't know what that means," I put in. Dean sees that Castiel is confused and goes around him.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this," Dean proposes.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you," Castiel reasons. Dean looks up.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield," Dean interprets.

"I don't think that's what he meant," I defend Cas.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please," Castiel almost begs. Dean looks at me while he considers it, then back at Castiel.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean agrees. I go and stand next to him.

"Maine. Let's go," Castiel goes to touch Dean and I on the forehead.

Dean leans away, "Whoa!" Castiel lowers his hand.

"What?" Castiel questions.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving," Dean informs Cas.

"It wasn't pretty," I add. We get in the car Castiel sitting in the back while I sit shotgun. The trip is uneventful and we eventually get to Maine. When we get to the Waterville Sheriff's Department we get out of the car. Dean and I have changed into our FBI outfits.

"And we're here why?" Dean asks.

"The deputy sheriff saw the archangel," I tell them.

"That's what I was going say," Cas says.

"I know," I smile.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean shakes his head and gets back on task.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel suggests.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean inquires.

"Why not?" Castiel wonders.

"Because we don't want to be thrown in the loony bin," I answer.

"Because we're humans," Dean responds. I pull out a fake ID and put it in Cas's coat. Dean then adjusts Castiel's coat and tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie," Dean tells him.

"Why?" Castiel questions.

"Because that's how you become President," Dean comments.

"That's not true. Well the president part is but lying is part of being a hunter," I clarify for Castiel. We go into the sheriff's department and spot the deputy.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean get's the deputy's attention. The deputy turns around. Dean and I hold up our FBI IDs.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my partners, Joan Harrison and Eddie Moscone," Dean introduces. Castiel does nothing. "Also FBI," Dean says. I nudge Castiel and he catches on pulling out his FBI ID. It is upside-down. I turn it over for him.

"He's, uh, he's new. That's why there's three of us. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" I remark. Castiel looks at the ID, curious then puts it away.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though," Framingham agrees. Framingham touches his right ear and leads us to his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one," he tells us.

"That happen recently?" Dean inquires.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" Framingham replies.

"Yes, it is," I answer him. We all sit down.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Dean questions.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4," Framingham informs us.

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean continues.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale," Framingham explains.

"How many?" I ask.

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?" Framingham answers.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean wonders.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Castiel says. I close my eyes and take a breath. "They're skirmishing all over the globe," Castiel continues.

"Come again?" Framingham is confused and looks at Dean and I.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt," I explain away. Framingham looks between all of us.

"I guess," he mutters. Dean looks at Castiel then me.

"Anyway," Dean says and returns his attention to the deputy. "What happened next?" Dean asks.

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so," the deputy responds.

"Why not?" I inquire.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um…," Framingham trails off.

"Pure white," Castiel provides.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him," Framingham confirms.

"You know him?" Dean wonders.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there," the deputy answers.

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Dean guesses.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's," Framingham informs us. We turn to look at each other.

"Saint Pete's," Cas speaks.

"Thank you," Dean thanks the officer and we leave to go to Saint Pete's. We find Donnie's room once we get there. He is sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. We are observing him from through the hallway window. "I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean voices.

"Just an empty vessel," Castiel tells us.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean wonders.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you," Castiel remarks. Dean looks away.

"You won't be like that because you won't say yes to Michael," I try to combat Castiel's comment. We find an abandoned house that Dean and I can stay in. Dean walks through living room, paging through John's journal. I am sitting at a table. He sets it down on the table and turns. Castiel is there and he is holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" Dean asks Cas.

"Jerusalem," Castiel answers.

"How was it?" I inquire.

"Arid," Castiel exclaims. He sets the jar on the table. "Is that the oil?" I question.

"Yes," Castiel is unfazed how I know what it is and sits down across from me.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean kids around.

"No," Castiel responds.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean wonders.

"Sunrise," Castiel informs us.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean comments.

"No, it's harder," Cas reveals.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean continues to question Cas.

"You do," Cas states.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow," Dean concludes.

"Yes," Castiel confirms.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asks.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel tells us.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean doesn't accept. Castiel looks at Dean and then away looking uncomfortable.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean wonders.

"Dean!" I warn him to stop. Castiel rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean ignores my warning and Cas's obvious discomfort.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel admits.

"All right," Dean declares. I shake my head at what is about to happen. Dean grabs his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go," Dean claims. Dean leaves. I get up and Castiel stares at me then we follow. When we pull up to the bar I tell them that I am staying outside.

"Hey Dean. If you flirt with any women in there, there will be serious consequences," I mention before the go inside. Less than a half hour later the two of them come running out. Dean is laughing hard. I walk over to them a smile on my face because Dean is so happy.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asks.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years," Dean replies. Dean's face falls as we get in the car. They tell me what happened on the way back to the house. The next day we get to the hospital early. Dean close the shades and door of Donnie's room. I watch Castiel pour the oil in a circle around Donnie who is still in his wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies," Castiel tells us.

"Unless the circle is broken," I comment knowing that Castiel will use it in the future.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean points out.

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial," Castiel answers. He leans down to Donnie's ear and chants something in Enochian. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard," Castiel whispers. He leaves the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean wonders.

"Be ready," Cas states. Castiel lights a match and drops it on the oil, which bursts into a ring of flame. We wait for the whole day but nothing happens.

Now dark Dean drives up to the house saying, "Well that's a day I'll never get back." We enter the house.

"Dean, Phoebe, wait," Castiel stops us. A bright light appears and we see Donnie flaring with lightning. We are able to see the shape of wings as he turns into Raphael. The light bulbs around us shatter.

"Castiel," Raphael greets.

"Raphael," Cas returns. We walk closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room," Dean insults.

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael tells us. Lightning flashes outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now," Raphael threatens.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Phoebe and this is Dean," I comment.

"I know who you two are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are," Raphael remarks.

"You won't kill them. You wouldn't dare," Castiel states.

"But I will kill her and take him to Michael," Raphael threatens.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, we're not going anywhere with you," Dean responds and grabs a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer and Phoebe no lungs?" Raphael reminds.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious," Dean says sarcastically.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael boasts.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing," I reply.

"What?" Raphael asks.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch," Dean declares. Dean lights his lighter and drops it. The holy oil ignites in a circle around Raphael. Raphael looks pissed. "Don't look at me, it was his idea," Dean comments pointing at Castiel.

"Where is he?" Cas inquires.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead," Raphael answers.

"Bull shit," I claim.

"But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good," Raphael responds.

"You're lying," Castiel insists.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael reasons.

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean mocks.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy," Raphael warns.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse," I insults.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run," Raphael points out.

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean jokes.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe," Raphael questions.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean asks.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise," Raphael explains.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean concludes.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get," Raphael states. I jump as the windows burst, shattered.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel points out.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael suggests.

"No," Castiel answers.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up," Raphael explains.

"Let's go," Castiel commands.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you," Raphael threatens.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch," Castiel responds. Castiel leaves. I give Raphael a look and follow.

"What he said," Dean comments then follows us. We get in the car and drive away.

"You okay?" I ask Cas who is silent in the back.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers," Dean says.

"What do you mean?" Castiel inquires.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?" Dean explains.

"I believe he's out there," Cas admits.

"Good. Go find him," I encourage.

"What about you two?" Castiel wonders.

"What about us? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good," Dean answers.

"Even without your brother?" Castiel questions.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you two in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy," Dean expresses. We look in the mirror and Cas is gone.

Later, I am sitting on the hood of the Impala just thinking. Dean is inside probably having a beer. I hear a rustle and sense a presence.

"Hey Cas," I greet. I look over and he is standing next to the car.

"Hello Phoebe," Castiel says.

"Is there something you needed?" I ask him.

"I wanted to thank you," Castiel answers.

"Why?" I question.

"For helping me with your knowledge of coming events," Castiel explains.

"Don't thank me. In the future, you are going mess up big time and I am going to do everything I can within reason, to stop you. Cas, you will probably hate me," I tell him. I pat the hood of the car for him to sit there. He climbs on top and sits next to me.

"I won't hate you," Castiel states. I smile and give a little chuckle. It is silent for a minute.

"Have you really never kissed anyone before?" I inquire. Castiel looks down at his lap.

"Yes I really haven't," Castiel admits. I lift his chin with my hand and look at him directly in the eyes. I lean in and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He is surprised at first then recuperates the kiss. I lean away a few seconds after I leaned in.

"There now when Dean asks you can say you've been kissed. Just don't say it was with me or we will both be in trouble," I exclaim. I get off of the car and head back to the motel room. "Goodnight Castiel," I say goodnight and leave him there.

Author's Note: What do you think? Even if you hated it leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for all the support. The fake FBI first name for Phoebe is from Joan Jett and the Blackheads. Some dialog from Free to be You and Me written by Jeremy Carver. I don't own Supernatural.


	3. Fantasies End

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 3: Fantasies End

Dean still hasn't called Sam even though I have insisted, begged, and pleaded. Dean and I have actually been getting into fights about it. All was forgiven right after. but it still affected me. We get out of the Impala and head for the hotel. Some religious man addresses us.

"Excuse me, friends, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" the man asks us.

Dean stops and looks at him saying, "Too frigging much, pal."

"Come on Dean," I exclaim holding out my hand. Dean takes it and we enter the hotel. I don't know who called who because I was in the bathroom but Dean is talking to Castiel on the phone.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in the Colt?" Dean questions Cas. Dean has the phone on speaker so that I can contribute.

"We are," Castiel answers.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" Dean wonders. We hear a car pass by Castiel.

"What? What? Did…I didn't…I didn't get that," Cas tells us. I laugh and Dean chuckles.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped," Dean comments.

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes," Cas expresses.

"Who are you calling all the time?" Dean inquires.

"Me. He has been calling me updating me on his progress in his search for God," I answer for Cas. That is partly true. When Dean and I were fighting I would call Cas and we would talk. Which means I would talk and he would listen.

"Okay, all right. I'm…I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now," Dean accepts.

"Actually demons do still have the Colt," I inform them.

"Exactly I heard the same. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it," Cas states.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Dean agrees.

"Where are you two now?" Cas questions.

"Kansas City," I inform him. Dean leans across the bed to grab our room key off the bedside table.

"Century Hotel, room 113," Dean gives specifics.

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel remarks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do," Dean stops Cas.

"What stuff?" Cas wonders. Dean looks at me with that dirty smile. I blush and smile back.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" Dean gives Cas the excuse.

"Yes," Castiel replies.

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning," Dean rushes Castiel.

"Yes. I'll just…," Castiel starts. Dean hangs up on him and puts his phone on the bedside table.

"That was rude," I tell Dean.

"Yeah I know," Dean whispers as he leans on top of me. I smirk as he kisses me. We are just getting into the kiss when Dean's phone vibrates. Dean sighs frustrated and climbs off me to answer the phone. "Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean responds. Something is said from the person on the other end. "Sam? It's quarter past four," Dean replies.

"It's Sam?" I express.

"Hold on let me put you on speaker for Phoebe," Dean tells Sam.

"Hey Sam. It's good to hear from you," I exclaim when Dean puts the phone on speaker.

"Yeah it's good to talk to you too Phoebe," Sam returns. Sam then tells us of his talk with Lucifer.

Dean gets a beer out of the fridge as he comments, "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean looks at me and I sadly nod.

"That's what he said," Sam confirms.

"I'm sorry Sam," I try to comfort him.

"Thanks Phoebe" Sam thanks me.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean responds.

"So, that's it? That's your response?" Sam questions.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. A…a little panic? Maybe?" Sam gets frustrated.

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point," Dean delivers. I give Dean an angry look.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam inquires.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean prompts Sam.

"I want back in, for starters," Sam suggests. I think it's a great idea but Dean has a different idea.

"Sam…," Dean starts.

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean," Sam interrupts.

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, because that worked out so well last time," Dean mocks.

"Not revenge. Redemption," Sam corrects.

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again? I mean three musketeers," Dean corrects himself looking at me.

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you," Sam begs.

"Look, Sam…it doesn't matter, whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good," Dean suggests. I am shaking my head and mouthing no to Dean.

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it," Sam pleads.

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us…love, family, whatever it is…they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways," Dean reasons.

"Dean, don't do this," Sam tries.

"Bye, Sam," Dean says then hangs up the phone.

"Come on Dean. You have to let Sam back in," I remark getting angry.

"No. We're better off alone," Dean yells.

"Sam may be your weakness but he is also your greatest strength. We will fail without him," I cry. I take a room key and leave the room before I start crying. Going for a walk I get back an hour later. When I enter the room Dean is already asleep. I crawl into the bed and fall asleep quickly after an emotional night.

When we wake up something is off. The nightstand clock is smashed. We realize we are lying on the springs of the hotel bed, the mattress is gone. Dean and I get up and look around. The entire room is trashed and looks destroyed. We look out the window and see the city is the same way.

"Shit!" I exclaim.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I know what this is and I can't help you. You're gonna hate this," I tell him. Dean and I leave the hotel and start to look around. Everything is broken or has graffiti on it. Some are both. We hear glass shattering. Dean and I share a look the walk toward the sound. We spot a little girl and Dean approaches her slowly. I keep watch.

"Little girl, little girl," Dean tries to get her attention. The girl doesn't respond. "Are you hurt?" Dean asks her. Again the girl doesn't respond. "You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy," Dean comments. The girl looks up and we see blood dripping out of her mouth. The girl shrieks and I pull Dean out of the way in time. The girl has a piece of glass in her hand. Dean knocks the little girl out. That is when we spot it. It is written in big letters, Croatoan. "Oh crap," Dean realizes. Several people infected with the virus approach us.

"Dean come on," I pull at him. Running away, the group chases us.

We run until we are blocked by a chain-link fence. Suddenly, several soldiers on tanks arrive. They start shooting the infected people. A glass window shatters. One of the soldiers turns something on and music starts to play. Dean and I run to cover in a nearby ally. It gets dark and the soldiers are gone. Dean breaks through the fence on the edge of the city. When we are on the other side Dean looks at the sign.

"August first two thousand fourteen?" Dean questions. I find a car and we get it hotwired. We start driving away from the city. Dean checks our cell phones but there is no signal then, he turns on the radio but there is only static. "That can't be a good sign," Dean remarks.

""Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."," a voice says. We look and see Zachariah in the back seat. He is reading from a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap," Dean declares.

""President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right…no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me," Zach reads and puts in.

"How did you find us?" I inquire.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late…human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your images, told to keep an eye out," Zach answers.

"The Bible freak outside the motel…he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Dean concludes.

"Onward, Christian soldiers," Zachariah states.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch," Dean demands.

"Oh, you'll get back…all in good time. We want you two to marinate a bit," Zach informs us.

"Marinate?" I question.

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action takes you," Zachariah explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean wonders.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see," Zach clarifies then vanishes. After finding a picture of Dean, myself, Cas, and others at a Camp Chitaqua at Bobby's house we head that way. When we get there we see men with guns inside the fence, patrolling. Dean and I are careful to stay out of sight. Dean catches sight of the Impala, she is smashed up and rusted.

"Oh, baby, no," Dean whispers. We approach the Impala to get a better look at the damage. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean asks.

"Dean," I whisper when I hears something. Dean barely turns around when he is knocked out by another Dean. The other Dean looks at me confused then knocks me out too. I wake up with a massive head ache and handcuffed to a table leg.

"Look, man…I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" I hear my Dean say. I become fully awake and see both Deans.

"Okay I know this is a serious situation but two Deans has totally been a dream of mine more than once," I comment.

"I did the drill while you both were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Also explain how she's alive. Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" Dean number two asks my Dean.

"I'm dead?" I am shocked.

"Yeah," Dean two sadly admits.

"Zachariah," my Dean says a little angry.

Dean two stands up, "Come again?"

"We're from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed and threw us five years into the future," my Dean explains.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him," Dean two demands.

"We don't know," I answer for my Dean.

"Oh, you don't know," Dean two exclaims.

"No, we don't know. Look, we just want to get back to our own frigging year, okay?" my Dean returns.

"Okay. If you're who you two say you are, then tell me something only we would know," Dean two requests. My Dean and I share a look then smile.

"After we got married I made you watch musicals like Wizard of Oz and West Side Story," I tell Dean two.

"And you loved watching them even though they are girly," my Dean finishes for me.

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" Dean two inquires.

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" my Dean questions.

"Well it's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. At least I think so if I remember correctly," I express.

"How do you know that?" Dean two wonders. I look at him in confusion.

"You mean, I didn't tell you?" I ask.

"Tell me what?" Dean two questions.

"My secret," I answer.

"What secret?" Dean two inquires. I think for a second and look at my Dean.

"Let's just go the simplified version. I'm psychic," I sort of lie to Dean two. Dean two thinks and seems to realize some things.

"I told this one. I don't know how it didn't transfer over," I nod over to my Dean.

Dean two is still thinking when my Dean asks, "What about Sam?" Dean two goes still.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it," Dean two informs us.

"You weren't with him?" my Dean wonders.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in…hell, five years," Dean two mentions.

"I bet I gave you hell for that," I guess.

"Yeah you did," Dean two almost smiles.

"We never tried to find him?" my Dean questions.

"Phoebe did but couldn't. Plus, we had other people to worry about," Dean two discloses. Dean two goes to leave the cabin.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I got to run an errand," Dean two answers.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?" my Dean wonders.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap and Night of The Living Dead wrapped in one. So, yeah, you two stay locked down," Dean two declares.

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?" my Dean reasons.

"No. Absolutely not," Dean two mumbles and leaves.

"Dick," my Dean mutters. I lift up the table leg so that I can move around the room.

"Even in two thousand fourteen you underestimate me," I comment. Dean and I pry a nail out of the floorboard when we can't find his lock pick and use it to remove our handcuffs. I stay hidden and watch Dean get hit for something he hasn't done yet. We spot Cas's cabin and Dean goes in first. I listen as Castiel prepares for the orgy. Castiel finally spots Dean.

"Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Castiel dismisses the women. "You're all so beautiful," Cas says as they leave. Castiel stands and stretches his back, grunting.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean remarks.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Cas replies.

"Cas, we got to talk," Dean tells Cas.

"Whoa. Strange," Castiel observes.

"What?" Dean inquires.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway," Castiel speaks.

"That's true," I voice coming into the room. Castiel is dirty and his beard is fuller then from our time.

"Phoebe?" Cas is shocked.

"Hey Cas," I greet. Castiel looks at me with surprise and confusion. "Please tell me I at least told you my secret because in this version of the future I apparently didn't tell Dean," I convey.

"Yes you did tell me your secret. And apparently you told this Dean too," Cas answers.

"Do you want to tell me how I died or do I have to ask leader Dean?" I wonder.

"It was a rare opportunity where all three of us were going on a mission together. Dean went ahead and told me to cover you. A big group of Croats jumped us and you got infected. Dean had to shoot you and he sort of blames me for it," Castiel explains.

"I wasn't your fault," I assure him.

"What year are you from?" Castiel inquires changing the subject.

"Two thousand nine," Dean answers.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Castiel questions.

"Yes," Dean responds.

"Interesting," Castiel replies.

"Oh, yeah, it's frigging fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean asks.

"Dean he's human," I inform him. Dean looks at Castiel.

"Are you stoned?" Dean inquires.

"Uh, generally, yeah," Castiel remarks. When Dean runs out of Cas's cabin to stop Dean two from shooting the soldier I try to stop him. Instead the soldiers see both of us. Dean two shoves us into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean two demands.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood," my Dean questions Dean two.

"Look he was infected. Let's not fight each other. This isn't our time so let's listen to future Dean here and everything will work out!" I yell.

"All right, I'm sorry. Look, I…I'm not trying to mess you…me…us up here," my Dean apologizes.

"I know," Dean two responds and pours three glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend," my Dean comments.

"Tell me about it," Dean two agrees. He hands us each a glass and we drink.

"What was the mission, anyway?" my Dean wonders. Dean two pulls out the Colt. "The Colt?" my Dean questions.

"The Colt," Dean two confirms.

"Where was it?" I ask.

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight…tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil," Dean two answers. Dean two gathers Risa who is the girl my Dean was talking to earlier, and Castiel to discuss the plan. I am sitting next to Castiel who has his feet on the table. My Dean is sitting on a desk against the wall. Risa is leaning against the latter while Dean two is leaning over the table.

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asks.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Dean two declares.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa sasses. I smile at her attitude.

"Are you okay?" Dean two inquires.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection," my Dean tells Dean two.

I laugh, "Same Dean no matter what version." Castiel laughs with me.

"You two to shut up?" Dean two growls. My Dean raises his hands in surrender.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew," Dean two informs us.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa points out.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying," Dean two assures her.

"And you know this how?" Risa questions.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Castiel reveals. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're…we're torturing again," my Dean comments. Dean two looks at my Dean.

"I can guess when that started happening again," I say.

"Yep, that's…that's good. Classy," my Dean sarcastically responds. Cas laughs and Dean two stares at him.

"What? I like past you," Castiel states.

"So does everyone," I add. Dean two gets out a map and points at a location.

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building," Dean two says. We all look at the red circle on the map.

"Oh, good…it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Cas announces.

"Of course," I put in.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" Dean two wonders.

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Castiel questions.

"Yes," Dean two answers.

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe," Castiel responds. I laugh and Castiel looks pleased with himself.

"Are you coming?" Dean two asks.

Castiel sighs and says, "Of course. But why are they? I mean, he's you five years ago and she's Phoebe five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"They're coming," Dean two insists. Castiel and Risa leave to get things ready. My Dean and Dean two talk about how Sam said yes to Lucifer. My Dean leaves the cabin and I go to follow but Dean two stops me.

"What is it?" I ask him. Dean two just stares at me longingly.

"What's going on in your time?" Dean two inquires. I look away from him.

"We have been fighting about seeing Sam and teaming up with him again," I tell him. Dean two makes me look at him by lifting my chin. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I feel the desperate need he has and kiss him back. Dean two's arms wrap around me as mine go around his neck. He picks me up and sets me on the table. Dean two kisses me a few more times before stopping.

"Don't give up on me," Dean two whispers.

"I won't," I whisper back. Dean two lets me down and we go to our different cars. I fall asleep on the car ride over and dream of my own time. The next day we get to the hot spot location and everyone gathers around.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there," Dean two announces.

"You sure about this?" Risa questions.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five," Dean two declares.

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" my Dean says. I let the two Deans talk privately while helping everyone else get ready. Looking over I see Dean two slug my Dean in the face. I run over and kneel down next to my Dean. I glance up at Dean two.

"Go," I tell him. Dean two leaves. My Dean wakes up and we hear gunfire. We run towards it and find Dean two on the ground. Dean two looks at us and his neck is snapped. We see Sam turn around and stare at us. It's not Sam though, it's Lucifer.

"Oh. Hello, you two," Lucifer greets. "Isn't this a surprise," Lucifer comments. Thunder and lightning goes off. Lucifer is now behind us. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" the devil inquires. Dean and I turn to face him. There's a pause.

"Well, go ahead. Kill us," I remark.

"Kill you?" Lucifer questions. He looks at the corpse of Dean two. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" he comments. Lucifer sighs and starts walking towards us as he says, "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this…shape. But it had to be your brother and brother in law. It had to be." Lucifer reaches for Dean's shoulder but Dean moves back. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean answers. Lucifer has walked away and is examining a rose.

He turns back to face us, "Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." We don't answer. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer wonders.

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you?" I respond.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created...," Lucifer starts. He smirks. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you…to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it," Lucifer lectures.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are," Dean delivers tears in his eyes.

"What am I?" the devil asks.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego," Dean states. Lucifer smiles.

"I like you two. I get what the other angels see in you, Dean. And I see what he sees in you, Phoebe. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon," Lucifer turns to walk away.

"You better kill me now!" Dean shouts. Lucifer turns back to us.

"Pardon?" he questions.

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop," Dean discloses.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up…here. I win. So, I win," Lucifer walks towards us answering right away.

"Bull shit," I say.

"You're wrong," Dean replies tears coming down.

"See you in five years, Dean," Lucifer declares. The thunder and lightning flash again and Lucifer is gone. Dean turns around to see Zachariah behind us. Zach reaches for Dean's foreheads with two fingers and disappears. Confused I look around.

"You finally found me after months of searching," someone says. I turn and see Lucifer is back. "When you found me you begged me to come out of Sam. Even offered yourself as a vessel instead. I admired your courage so, I offered you to be my second in command. But you refused and so I broke you. It took a while probably, because you expected Dean to save you. He did but I know you were never the same again," Lucifer tells me.

Suddenly I am back in the hotel room, Zachariah and Dean is standing in front of me.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you," Dean remarks. "Are you alright?" Dean asks. I go into his arms and shake my head. He holds me tighter knowing to talk about it later.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes," Zach says.

"How do we know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" I question Zachariah.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die. Before Phoebe dies," Zach states stepping closer. Dean considers it for a long moment. He walks us around Zachariah who follows him.

"Nah," Dean answers not facing him. Dean turns us to face Zachariah.

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zachariah inquires.

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean explains.

Zach advances on us as he yells, "Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you…" Suddenly we are no longer in the hotel room. We are on a road and Castiel is standing next to us.

I smile slightly, "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment," Castiel replies. Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder but continues to hold me.

"Don't ever change," Dean tells him.

"How did Zachariah find you two?" Cas asks.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" I answer. Dean pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel inquires.

"Something I should have done in the first place," Dean responds looking at me. Our reunion with Sam is successful plus Dean has realized that I was right. Everything is how it should be and more importantly not that fake future. When I tell Dean about what Lucifer told me he makes impossible promises to try to make me feel better.

Author's Note: Hello. What did you think? Let me know in a review. Some dialog written by Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	4. Changing Fantasies

Author's Note: Please read the author's note at end of chapter.

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 4: Changing Fantasies

I am getting ready to go to the police station with the boys. Dean is watching a hospital show on TV and Sam comes out of the bathroom.

"What are you watching?" Sam asks when he sees what's on the television.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book," Dean answers.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam jokes. I laugh a little.

"It's called channel surfing," Dean defends. Dean gets up and I turn off the TV for him. Sam grabs his suit jacket off the other bed and puts it on. "You ready?" Dean inquires.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Are you?" Sam wonders. Dean grabs his keys and walks out of the motel room. On the way to the police station I think about what has been happening recently. Dean and I have stopped fighting because Sam is back with us. Everything has gotten so much better but in the finding a way to beat the devil we had gotten nowhere. We get to the station and start talking to the officer.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the officer questions.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean comments.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack," the officer tells us.

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asks.

"What else would it be?" the officer wonders.

"Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom," I point out.

"Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Dean questions.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears," the officer explains.

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing," Sam inquires.

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman," the officer expresses.

"She said bear," Dean states uncertainly.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused," the officer dismisses.

"What did she say?" Sam wonders. Next, the three of us are sitting in an interview room around a table with Kathy.

"No, it must have been a bear. I mean, what else could it have been?" Kathy questions.

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" I asks her.

"No, I, I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear," Mrs. Randolph responds.

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw," Dean encourages her.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk," Kathy reveals.

"The Incredible Hulk," Sam repeats.

"I told you it was crazy," Mrs. Randolph states.

"Bana or Norton?" I inquire curious. I am also shocked about my nerd like statement.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk," Kathy tells us.

"Lou Ferrigno," Dean replies.

"Yes," Mrs. Randolph confirms.

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno," Dean can't believe.

"Yes," Kathy repeats.

"Huh," Sam huffs. We all look at each other.

"You think I'm crazy," Mrs. Randolph comments.

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asks.

"No," Mrs. Randolph answers.

"No," I say. Dean and I go back to the motel to research while Sam goes to the Randolph's house. While Sam is gone I tell Dean that this is one of the episodes though he doesn't really believe me. We are both looking at an article on Dean's laptop about Mr. Randolph's death when Sam comes in.

"Hey," Sam greets.

"Hey," I say back.

"Find anything?" Dean inquires.

"Well, uh, I saw the house," Sam begins.

"And?" I question.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh…," Sam trails off.

"A Hulk-sized hole," Dean provides.

"Maybe. What do you two have?" Sam wonders.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry," Dean explains.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead," Sam remarks.

"Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" I add. Dean snorts at my joke.

"It's all starting to make sense," Sam realizes.

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean questions Sam.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam tells us. He pulls a handful of something out of his pocket. "Candy wrappers," Sam reports as he drops them. "Lots of them," Sam informs us. Dean grabs one of the wrappers while Sam goes to take his coat off.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill them…we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean concludes. Dean stands up and turns to Sam.

"Sure looks like it," Sam responds.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot," Dean expresses.

"You sure?" Sam wonders.

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean declares.

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asks.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times," Dean points out.

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying," Sam delivers.

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean inquires.

"Talk to him?" Sam suggests.

"What?" I get up from the table.

"Think about it. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him," Sam explains.

"For what?" Dean questions.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song…maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us," Sam clarifies.

"You're serious?" Dean wonders.

"Yeah," Sam exclaims.

"Ally with the Trickster?" I put in.

"Yeah," Sam says.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy," Dean comments.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him," Sam reasons. Dean sighs and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay. How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean wonders.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show," Sam replies. Later that day, Sam sits at the table listening to a police scanner. Dean and I are sharpening wooden stakes.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" the scanner puts out.

"Hey," Sam gets his attention. We stop working and listen.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" Dispatch asks.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just, send everybody," the scanner urges.

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way," Dispatch reassures the scanner person. Sam turns off the scanner.

"That sounds weird," Dean expresses.

"Weird enough to be our guy?" Sam questions.

"Yeah, I think so," I reply. We go to the warehouse and there is no one there. Dean, Sam, and I get out of the Impala.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean inquire.

"Crappy," Sam answers.

"Suspicious," I give. We open the trunk and get out stakes and flashlights. Dean closes the trunk and we enter the building myself being the last one in.

Suddenly I find myself in a dark classroom. This classroom is different from most ones though. It has no doors or windows and there is only one student desk. In the front of the room there is a teacher's desk, a chalkboard, everything that a normal classroom has. I could see everything in the room but the room was dark. I no longer had my stake or flashlight.

"Sit down," a voice says. I turn and see the Trickster sitting on top of the teacher desk. For a few seconds, I hesitate but then sit in the desk. As soon as I am seated and my arms are on the little desk part in front of the seat I get trapped. Clamps go around my wrists and ankles. I struggle against them but it is no use.

"Let me out!" I demand.

"Um let me think no," the Trickster responds. The Trickster pulls down a screen in front of the chalkboard like a projector screen. Then he snaps his fingers and I see Sam and Dean in Dr. Sexy MD.

"They have a lesson to learn but you are the extra," the Trickster says as we watch the brothers. I sigh frustrated.

"We'll talk later. I'm on," the Trickster declares and disappears. I watch their interaction with the Trickster. I look around for a way to escape but it is no use. After the Trickster is finished with the boys he comes back here.

"I know what you really are," I inform him. He turns to me looking genuinely surprised.

"And what do you think I really am?" he inquires.

"You know what you are and I know what you are so why say it out loud. Plus you just want me to reveal my secret," I respond. The Trickster thinks for a minute.

"What am I going do with you?" he thinks out loud. I look back at the screen and smile. The Trickster sees my smile and looks at the screen. Castiel has appeared. The Trickster snaps away and a second later Castiel vanishes from the scene. Cas drops in the room a minute later.

"Cas! Castiel," I yell. Castiel gets up off of the floor. He looks slightly beat up with some cuts on his face.

"Phoebe?" Castiel wonders.

"Yes it's really me," I answer his real question. Cas looks around the room.

"Hey Castiel. Could you help me out of this please?" I inquire. Cas comes over and touches the clamps. They release and I stand up.

"Thank you," I thank him rubbing my wrists.

"We need to get out of here," Castiel states.

"That's obvious," I sarcastically comment. Castiel looks hurt at my comment.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Listen Cas before he comes back I have to tell you. He's not a Trickster he's…," I start. When I try to speak nothing comes out. Castiel looks confused. I stare at him shocked and try to speak. The Trickster has made me mute.

"Let's go," Castiel realizes the urgency. Castiel touches my forehead to transport us but when we arrive he is not there.

I ham now in a cemetery and it is night time. There are many headstones and some trees around. I try to shout for Cas but I still can't talk. Turning I see a headstone that is for some reason unusually bright. On it it says Dean Winchester. The one next to It another one says Sam Winchester. Tears flow out of my eyes.

"So what's up with you and Castiel?" the Trickster questions. I turn around to face him. Opening my mouth nothing comes out. I glare at him. He snaps his fingers.

"Nothing is going on with Cas and me," I tell him.

"Right. He really seems to care about you," the Trickster expresses.

"Maybe because were friends and I was the first one to really trust him," I explain.

"I don't think so," the Trickster responds.

"Think what you want then," I dismiss. I am usually more level headed but the sight of my boys graves has put me on edge.

"See here's what's going to happen. Dean will say yes to Michael and Sam will say yes to Lucifer. They will fight it out and no matter who wins you will be left all by yourself. Castiel has a better chance of surviving then those two do so it will be just you and him in the end," the Trickster theorizes.

"If you think that's what's going to happen then you're as dumb as those angels. Oh, wait…," I say.

The Trickster pushes me and I go flying. I hit a headstone and then a tree. My whole body erupts in pain. I groan. Looking up the Trickster is gone. I try to get up but pain shoots through me. A minute later Castiel appears.

"Castiel!" I shout. He looks towards me and comes over. "You know who he is right?" I ask Cas.

"Yes," Castiel answers.

"Can you help me up?" I inquire. Cas help me up as I groan in pain. Castiel has his around my arms holding me up. I think about what the Trickster said. I love Dean with all of my heart. Then I realize that he talked about Cas liking me and not really me liking him. I look up at Cas. He is staring down at me. Our eyes lock for a moment. I shake myself and look away.

"We should try to find a way out," Castiel states.

"Cas, it hurts for me to breathe," I tell him. At that moment we appear in the warehouse.

"Cas, Phoebe, you okay?" Dean asks. I slowly and painfully walk over to him. He puts his arm around me.

"I'll be alright," I reply. I hide my face in his shoulder and he holds me tighter. Dean looks at Castiel for his answer.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel," Castiel responds.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful," Gabriel expresses. Castiel just glares at him.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam," Dean declares. Dean almost carrying me with him turns and walks away from Gabriel.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel mutters. Sam starts to follow us. "So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel wonders. Castiel finally starts following the rest of us. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel shouts. We all stop at the door and turn back.

"No. We're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family," Dean shouts. With the arm he isn't using to help me Dean breaks the glass and pulls the fire alarm. Gabriel looks up and the sprinklers go off.

"Don't say we never did anything for you," I yell. Gabriel just glares at us as we leave. Castiel lingers a second staring at Gabriel. Dean helps me to the Impala. He leans me against it while Sam and he talk. Castiel hangs back.

"Are you okay?" Dean whispers to me. I know this is different from when he asked me before. Before he was asking physically now he is asking emotionally. I give him a soulful look that says 'later' and Dean kisses me on the forehead. "All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asks Sam.

"I think he believes it," Sam replies.

"So what do we do?" Dean inquires.

"I don't know," Sam answers.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show," Dean expresses.

"Yeah, me too," Sam agrees. Dean helps me get into the car and then the brothers get in. I turn back and wave to Castiel just in time to see him disappear. That night I tell Dean about Gabriel showing me his and Sam's graves. When he finally manages me to get me to fall asleep I hold him tighter then ever.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. I really need your reviews on this one because a lot of it is my own stuff. Next chapter is Abandon All Hope. Some dialog from Changing Channels written by Jeremy Carver. I don't own Supernatural.


	5. Abandon All Fantasies

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 5: Abandon All Fantasies

I watch as Jo plays the innocent in trouble victim. I usually play that part but since Dean and I went to the future and the incident with Gabriel, Dean has been concerned about me. When one of the men grabs her and we realize he is a demon we jump in to help. Jo shakes loose of the second man and flattens him. Sam stabs the second man through the neck with the demon knife. He throws me the knife and I stab the first man with it.

"Nice work, Jo," Dean compliments Jo.

"Thanks," Jo thanks him. Dean hands Jo her bag. She pulls out heavy duty wire cutters. "Okay. Shall we?" Jo is ready. Her and I go and cut the right wires for security and electricity.

"Great. See you at Bobby's," I tell her. She leaves and I break into the room I know Crowley and the boys will eventually come in. I pour myself a drink and sit at the desk with my feet on top of it. As a last minute thought I pour some holy water in Crowley's drink supply. When they enter Crowley is surprised to see me there.

"Oh great it's the wife," Crowley comments.

"How did you know we would come to this room?" Sam asks me.

"I just followed the alcohol," I answer taking a drink.

"What the hell is this?" Dean inquires. I get up and walk to stand next to the brothers.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asks us holding up the Colt. He waves a hand and the door behind us slams shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you," Crowley informs us.

"You told us," Sam replies.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley explains.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam questions. Crowley aims the gun at Dean. I tense up a little. Even though I know Crowley won't shoot Dean and it is not loaded, I don't like the fact that there is a gun aimed at him.

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face," Crowley reveals.

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean wonders.

"It's called…," Crowley starts. He puts the gun down on the desk. "…survival. Well, I forgot you gang at best are functioning morons," Crowley finishes.

"You're functioning...morons..." Dean struggles.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley explains.

"But he created you," I point out.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley proposes. Crowley holds out the Colt, handle first. Sam glances at Dean and I. Crowley wiggles the gun and Sam hesitantly reaches out and takes it.

"Great," Sam declares.

"Great," Crowley expresses.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Sam asks Crowley.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri," Crowley informs us. Sam glances at Dean and nods.

"Great," I respond. Sam puts the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks having no ammunition in it. Sam stares at the gun surprised. Crowley stares back, impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition," Crowley says as if what Sam just tried to do didn't happen. Crowley goes into his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean inquires.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley answers yelling by the end. Crowley throws something and Dean catches it. He opens it and we see bullets for the Colt. We all look up and Crowley's gone. Sam sighs and we head back to Bobby's.

Later that night Sam and Dean are in the other room talking. Ellen, Jo, Castiel, and I are sitting at the table. I get a call from my mother so I leave the room.

"Yes mother everything is going fine," I tell her.

"When are you coming to visit me?" my mom asks. We tried to visit my parents and younger sister whenever we were around or in Michigan.

"I will come to visit me as soon as I can," I answer.

"Are you going to give me any grandchildren?" mother inquires.

"Not any soon," I reply.

"Why not?" mom wonders.

"Because Dean and I are much too busy right now," I explain to her.

"Alright," mother sighs.

"Okay, I'll call you soon. Bye," I say goodbye and hang up the phone. When I get back, Ellen has filled up five shot glasses each in a row for her and Castiel. Jo and I are having some beer watching. Ellen drinks all five flipping them upside down when she puts them down.

"All right, big boy," Ellen says.

"Well," Castiel expresses before he starts. Castiel drains all five of his quickly. Us three girls stare.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," Castiel comments. Jo is gawking and grinning.

"I told you. He'd probably have to drink a whole liquor store in order to get drunk," I exclaim.

"Shouldn't you be over with Sam and Dean talking Phoebe?" Castiel inquires.

"I can tell you exactly what they're saying. Blah, blah, blah, this is probably a trap. Blah, blah, blah, but here's the evidence that the devil is there. Blah, blah, blah, Sam you can't go. Blah, blah, blah, I'm going anyway," I tell them. There's a pause.

"Yep that's probably sums it up," Jo agrees. I smile and stand up.

Slightly leaning over the table I mention, "We need more beers." I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I rummage around and grab a few beers. When I turn Dean is right next to me.

"Hey," he expresses.

"Hey," I return.

"So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry," Dean suggests. I smile.

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?" I wonder.

"What? No," Dean answers. I laugh. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?" Dean questions. I put the beers in my hand on the counter. Skimming my hand along his face, I lean in. We kiss briefly.

I back away, "That's a little cliché, don't you think sweetheart?" I pick up the beers I got from the fridge and walk back to everyone else.

"No," I hear Dean mumble.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner," Bobby announces. I put the beers on the table next to the empty shot glasses.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken," Ellen responds. Everyone starts to gather.

"Hear, hear," Sam agrees.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer," Bobby replies. Bobby fiddles with the camera a little more. Bobby rolls his wheelchair back. The lineup goes Castiel, Sam, Dean, myself, and Jo. Ellen is standing in front of Castiel and Sam. Bobby is near Jo and I. Sam and Dean have their arms reached out gathering everyone up.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," Bobby comments. We all smile at Bobby's joke.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen mocks.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth," Castiel declares. At that my smile disappears and I look at the camera. It flashes.

The next day we drive to the town where the devil is. I see many missing posters tacked up around town. I see a sign that says 'Anti-God is anti-American' with an American-flag background. I look at my phone and see it has no signal.

"Guys you got a signal on your phone cause I don't. Dean and Sam hold their phones out the window trying to get a signal.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asks Dean.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky," Dean answers. Ellen, Jo, and Castiel are in the car behind us. Dean waves their car up next to us.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen questions.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," Dean commands. We drive to the police department and load up on weapons. When we get there we search the place but no one is there.

"I don't like this," I give my opinion. We walk back a few minutes and see Ellen drive up.

"Station's empty," Dean tells them.

"So is everything else," Jo informs us.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asks us.

"What? He was with you," I state.

"Nope. He went after the reapers," Ellen informs us. He's captured by Lucifer then.

"Reapers?" Dean questions.

"He saw reapers? Where?" Sam inquires.

"Well, kind of everywhere," Jo says. The three of us look at each other. Ellen parks her car and we walk through the town.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean mentions.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam wonders.

"Yes," I answer.

"I don't know what else to think," Dean adds.

"There you are," a voice says. We all turn around. Meg is standing there.

"Meg," Sam states.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys," Meg tells us.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean replies and aims the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano," Meg informs us. Something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet and we hear dogs growling and barking. Hellhounds.

"Hellhounds," Dean guesses.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you," Meg declares.

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam rejects.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard," Meg gives us the options. Dean looks at me and then we look at Ellen. Ellen nods. Dean turns back to Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" I ask her. Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim from her to the hellhounds and fires. Blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam shouts. We take off. As we are running a hellhound tackles Dean. Jo looks back.

Before I can stop her Jo runs back, "Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!" Dean yells. Jo fires her shotgun at the hellhound on Dean. Ellen and Sam finally stop running and I am frozen in place. Jo keeps firing, knocking the hellhound back further and further. Suddenly one gets to her and knocks her down. We start running towards her.

"No!" Ellen cries. The hellhound shreds Jo's side. Sam, Ellen, and I start firing. Dean scoops up Jo and runs past us. We turn to follow as Dean heads for the nearest store which is a hardware. I get ahead and open the door while Sam and Ellen stay back still shooting. Dean leans Jo against the counter. She's whimpering in pain. I go over there and put my hand on her hand which is on her wound. Ellen comes over.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now," Ellen tries to calm Jo down.

"Boys, need some help here!" I call to them as they salt the doors and windows. I peel Jo's hand away from the injury and it spurts blood. Sam and Dean stare while Ellen looks over her shoulder at them looking horrified. Ellen and I have bandaged Jo up.

"Gonna be all right," Ellen reassures Jo. Sam hands us a bowl.

"Thank you," Ellen thanks him.

"You want to take over?" I ask Ellen.

"Yeah," she answers. Ellen and I switch places and I go over to Dean. Sam stays with Ellen and Jo. Dean is fiddling with some electronic device.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asks me. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Dean," I get his attention. He looks up at me. I very slightly so only he will see, shake my head no. Dean looks back at the electronic device. "Salt lines are holding up," I change the subject.

"Safe for now," Dean states.

"Phoebe," I hear my name being called. I go back over to Jo and Ellen. Sam goes to talk to Dean. Knowing that Dean will start talking to Bobby through that device. I stay here for good.

After a little while I say to Ellen, "Why don't you take a break." Ellen gets up and goes to find Dean. I put my hand where Ellen's was on top of Jo's bandage. My hand already has blood on it from before. I close my eyes and a tear falls.

"That should have been me," I say so only Jo can hear.

"What?" Jo is confused.

"Who goes to rescues Dean. That's my job," I clarify. Jo sees that I am crying.

"Well now you can keep on doing it," Jo responds.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. Ellen comes back so Jo doesn't respond. Dean and Sam are now discussing ways to get to the farm and get Jo out in front of us.

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey," Ellen whispers to Jo.

"Stop. Guys, stop," Jo stops them. Ellen looks between the boys, me, and Jo. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" Jo asks. I feel more tears fall down my face. Dean and Sam walk over to us. "Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta, we gotta get our priorities straight here," Jo declares. Dean and Sam look at each other and then back at Jo. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere," Jo exclaims.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen protests.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need," Jo plans.

"Everything we need?" Sam doesn't get it.

"To build a bomb, Sam," Jo discloses.

"No. Jo, no," Dean disagrees.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway," Jo explains. I look at the boys and then back at Jo.

"No, I…I won't let you," Ellen resists.

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo points out. Ellen is shaking her head. We are both crying now. "If I can get us a shot on the devil…Dean, we have to take it," Jo comments.

"No!" Ellen objects. Ellen looks from Dean then back to Jo panicked. "That's not…," Ellen starts.

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo says. Jo is smiling but Ellen starts sobbing harder.

"You heard her. Get to work," Ellen commands. Ellen and I switch places and I help Sam and Dean make the bombs. By the time everything is ready night has fallen. Sam takes Jo's hand for a minute saying goodbye. I go up to her next. I am fully crying now.

"Take care of those brothers," Jo tells me.

"You know I will but, they are impossible sometimes," I respond and Jo smiles. I squeeze her hand and back up where Sam is. Dean has finished with the wires. He gives Jo the trigger. They talk for a second, Jo giving him her shotgun. Dean kisses her on the forehead. He hesitates and then gives her a real kiss. Dean steps back near Sam and I. Ellen comes back up to sit next to Jo. They watch each other for a moment.

"Mom, no," Jo protests.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important," Ellen points out. Jo nods. "But I will not leave you here alone," Ellen declares.

"Dean…," Sam goes to object.

"Get going now, you three," Ellen demands.

"Ellen…," Dean starts.

"I said go," Ellen tells us. We look at each other and the start to walk away. "And Dean?" Ellen stops us. Dean looks back. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss," Ellen delivers. Dean nods and we head for their exit.

We runs across the fire escape. Sam is in the lead, then me and finally Dean. We hurry down the ladder and then run for the ally. The hardware store blows up and Dean, Sam, and I stop to watch it blow. After that we run to the field. We approach the field through some bushes keeping out of sight. I see dozens of Men stand in the field there attention on Lucifer who is filling a hole.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," I comment.

"Okay," Sam replies.

"Okay," Dean declares.

"Last words?" Sam inquires. We look at each other for a moment.

"No," I decide.

"I think I'm good," Dean agrees.

"Yeah. Me too," Sam confirms.

"Here goes nothing," Dean states. We break off.

"Hey!" Sam shouts. Sam and I approach Lucifer, our shotguns ready. Lucifer turns towards us, dropping his shovel. "You wanted to see me?" Sam asks.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. And you brought the female," Lucifer states.

"I have a name you know," I exclaim.

"I know. And I know what it is too. I won't hurt you either by the way," Lucifer says.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you," Dean comes out. Lucifer turns as Dean points the Colt at him and points it to Lucifer's forehead. "So suck it," Dean declares. Dean fires and Lucifer collapses. I just watch Lucifer's corpse not caring about anything else. Suddenly, Lucifer inhales and stands up.

"Owww...," he complains. I know Sam and Dean look horrified. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer wonders. Lucifer punches Dean, and Dean flies into a tree. I gasp and cover my mouth to try to stop it. Sam and I turn back to Lucifer. "Now, where were we?" Lucifer questions. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done," Lucifer informs us.

Lucifer picks up the shovel and continues filling in the hole. Sam and I hurry over to Dean and I check his pulse. I nod to Sam telling him that he is alive. Sam stands up and starts talking to Lucifer. When Lucifer begins the ritual Dean stirs. When the ritual is complete one by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. The three of us stare. Lucifer looks at us.

"What? They're just demons," Lucifer comments. Lucifer is staring at the mass grave and the ground starts to rumble. Castiel appears next to us and holds a finger to his lips. He transports us away.

The next morning, the TV is on the news reports disastrous situations going on in the world. Bobby, Sam, Dean, and I are gathered around the fireplace. I am silently crying. Dean's arm is around my shoulder and I am leaning into him. Bobby throws the picture we took of all of us before into the fireplace and we watch it burn. Dean and Sam might feel responsible for Jo and Ellen's death but I even more do. Knowing it was coming I still couldn't stop it. I think of Jo who was one of my greatest friends since becoming a hunter. She even was happy for Dean and me when we told her about us being married even though I knew she had a crush on Dean. I close my eye and bury my head in Dean's shoulder not able to look anymore.

Author's Note: I always cry when I watch this episode. Hope you liked it. I need reviews like right now because I am so sad. Reviews are the best thing in the world for a fanfiction author. Some dialog from Abandon All Hope written by Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	6. Pay Attention to my Fantasy

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 6: Stressful Fantasy

Sam was at one of the victim's apartment asking questions. Dean and I have just got back from the corners. We are back at the motel early. We have been trying to get back early from things lately so that we can get some alone time together. Which is really great because lately I have been feeling really needy with him.

"This is one of them," I tell Dean. Dean lounges on the bed.

"Does this show have an episode for every holiday?" Dean asks me. I think for a moment.

"Not the summer ones because it's not on it the summer," I answer him as I join him. The door opens and Sam enters with bags of fast food. I sigh at the missed alone time.

"How'd it go?" Dean inquires.

"Um...no EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out," Sam reports.

"Hmm. That's where I was putting my money," Dean comments.

"Nope," I speak.

Dean rubs his eyes while saying, "Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's, you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like, like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent," Dean informs Sam. I shiver and Dean rubs my arm. That feels really nice.

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You two can go ahead and get going," Sam tells us.

"Sorry?" I wonder what Sam is talking about.

"Go ahead. See you two tomorrow morning," Sam responds.

"Where are we going?" Dean questions Sam.

"Guys, it's Valentine's day," Sam states.

"Oh yeah well Dean and I decided that were not going to celebrate this year," I reply. That was only partly true. I actually wanted to go out with Dean because there were some things we needed to talk about plus I was feeling emotionally wrecked but, he didn't want to.

"So you're not into celebrating each other this year?" Sam asks probably sensing something was wrong.

"Nah, I guess not," Dean responds. He takes a sip of his beer and then puts it on the side table.

"Ahh," Sam mumbles.

"What?" Dean wonders when he sees Sam looking at him weird.

"That's when a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something's really wrong," Sam exclaims.

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean comments. Dean joins Sam at the table. Sam's eyes look at Dean and then shift to me, worriedly. I look away from Sam not sure if he will be able to read me or not.

The next day we get word about a double suicide and one murder that sounds sort of like our lover's case. We go to St. James Medical Center to check out the bodies. When I woke up today I felt even more antsy. I think all of the stress might be getting to me. As we go inside we pass a bald man in a suit. Sam looks back at him as he passes us and sniffs the air.

"You okay?" I asks Sam wanting to get Sam's attention on me and not the demon blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam discloses.

"Agent Marley, Agent Ford you just can't stay away," Dr. Coreman declares as we walk in.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean delivers.

"Well, I just finished closing them up," the doctor responds.

"Dr. Corman this is our other partner, special Agent Cliff," I introduce Sam. I know I feel left out when someone doesn't notice me because there is only supposed to be two FBI agents.

"Agent Cliff. I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples," the doc informs us.

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asks.

"Not at all. But like I said, their...good-and-plenty's are already tupperwared," Dr. Coreman agrees.

"Super," Sam exclaims.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentlemen and lady...refrigerate after opening...," Dr. Coreman says and leaves. We start opening the tupperwares and examining the body parts. Dean opens one with a heart in it.

He stares at it for a second and pushes it towards Sam saying, "Hey. Be my Valentine?" Sam gives him a 'you have to be kidding' looks and takes the heart Dean was just looking at. I am upset that he didn't say that to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second," Sam remarks and gets the heart of the other victim out.

"These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no," Sam realizes something.

"What?" I inquire.

"I think it's Enochian," Sam tells us.

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean thinks out loud.

"Dean, I don't know," Sam replies.

"Ah, hell," Dean mutters.

"Do you want me to call Cas?" I question trying to be helpful.

"No I will," Dean conveys getting out his phone. I wilt a little. "Cas, its Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center," Dean talks on the phone. Castiel appears in front of Dean still on the phone with him.

"I'm there now," he expresses.

"Yeah, I get that," Dean voices.

"I'm gonna hang up now," Cas states.

"Right," Dean agrees. I smile which brings me a little bit of calm. Calm is something I need much more of. Dean always calms me down when we are alone. Castiel comes around and picks up the heart.

"You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well," Cas confirms Sam's theory.

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asks.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Castiel explains putting down the heart.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean wonders.

"Well, your people call them "Cupid"," Castiel discloses.

"A what?" Sam questions.

Castiel walks away while explaining, "What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class."

"A Cherub?" I inquire.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them," Castiel tells us.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean insults.

"They're not incontinent," Castiel corrects turning to face us.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying…," Sam starts.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him, before he kills again," Cas summarizes.

"Naturally," Sam sarcastically remarks.

"Of course we do," Dean says. We go to a restaurant in town and get a table. Sam and Castiel sit on one side so Dean and I sit on the other. It feels nice to have Dean so close to me. Sam orders a salad, Dean orders a cheeseburger, and I order some salmon. The waitress brings our food then leaves.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean jokes and then starts to put ketchup on his burger.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of, of garden the Cupid will come to, to pollinate," Cas explains. Dean goes to take a bite but then puts it down and pushes the plate away.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam questions Dean and glances at me. I start to worry about Dean then I remember that this will be an advantage. However that doesn't mean I don't worry about him like O hope he worries about me.

"No. What? I'm not hungry," Dean answers.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel inquires. Dean shakes his head no. Cas takes Dean's cheeseburger. He is about to take a bite when he looks toward a couple at a table across the room. "He's here," Castiel states.

"Where? I don't see anything," Sam responds.

"There," Castiel nods towards a couple sitting right next to each other. A napkin blows in the guy's face. When he brushes it away, the girl and he start kissing.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean questions.

"Meet me in the back," Castiel plans and then vanishes. We run to the back room.

"Cas, where is he?" I ask when we get there. Castiel has his hand outstretched and his hand out.

"I have him tethered," Castiel informs. He speaks some Enochian and then says, "Manifest yourself." Nothing happens.

"So, where is he?" Dean wonders. Cupid appears behind Dean and grabs him in a hug slightly lifting him off the ground. I back away near Sam. This is another angel I don't want paying attention to me. "Help!" Dean utters.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is," Cupid giggles. "Hello, you!" Cupid exclaims as if just noticing Cas. He drops Dean and walks over to Castiel. Cupid picks Castiel up and hugs him like he did Dean.

"This is Cupid?" I ask. The man is full birthday suit.

"Yes," Castiel utters straining. Cupid puts Castiel down and turns to Sam.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid laughs. I move away from Sam.

"No," Sam huffs. Sam turns away but Cupid appears in front of him and hugs him too. I back away and Castiel goes in front of me next to Dean. I wonder if Castiel is trying to protect me. I find that I like his attention to me.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Cupid replies.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean inquires.

"This is, their handshake," Castiel informs us.

"I don't like it," Dean gives his opinion.

"No one likes it," Castiel comments.

"Phoebe!" Cupid looks in my direction. Dean and Castiel move to block Cupid from hugging me.

"Mmm alright. I will get you later. What can I do for you?" Cupid calms down.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel questions.

"Doing what?" Cupid wonders.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked. They're slaughtering each other," Castiel clarifies.

"What? They are?" Cupid asks shocked.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean tells Cupid.

"What we don't know is why," Castiel finishes.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say," Cupid breaks down. Cupid walks around us and cries.

"Should...Should somebody maybe...go talk to him?" I propose.

"Right. Go ahead Phoebe," Dean suggests.

"Why cause I'm a girl? No. He will hug me and do you want that?" I reason with Dean.

"Okay. Give him hell, Cas," Dean responds and pats Cas's shoulder. Cas hesitantly walks over to Cupid.

"Um...look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings," Castiel struggles to get out. Cupid turns around suddenly and hugs Castiel.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" Cupid cries into Castiel's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying," Cas tries to console Cupid.

Cupid stops hugging Cas, "I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." Castiel stares at Cupid for a moment I assume reading his mind. Cas turns around.

"He's telling the truth," Cas informs us.

Cupid sighs, "Jiminy Christmas. Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said, you said you were just following orders?" Dean inquires.

"Mm-hmm," Cupid mumbles.

"Whose orders?" Dean wonders.

"Heaven, silly. Heaven," Cupid laughs.

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asks.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours," Cupid mentions. Great Dean is going to freak out.

"What?" Sam can't believe.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester. Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement," Cupid explains.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean questions.

"Well, not me, but…yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them, perfect couple," Cupid informs.

"Perfect?" Dean inquires.

"Yeah," Cupid confirms.

"They're dead!" Dean argues.

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be," Cupid states.

"A match made in heaven, heaven!" Cupid sings. Dean punches him and then turns around holding his injured hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mutters in pain. Dean turns around and we see Cupid has disappears. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" Dean wonders.

"I believe you upset him," Castiel tells Dean.

"Upset him?!" Dean exclaims.

"Dean. Enough!" I say.

"What?" Dean asks.

"You just punched a Cupid!" Sam points out.

"I punched a dick!" Dean rationalizes. Sam looks at me and I give him a nod.

"Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam inquires. Dean glances at me and I get worried.

"Or not," Dean answers angry and walks away.

The next day, Sam goes to the medical center because there is another victim. I am even more jittery and clingy today. I think I know my hunger. Famine brings out your hunger by bringing out the cause of it. Like he brings out your hunger for sex by rising the feelings of loneliness and emptiness inside. I hunger for attention. The reason I hunger for those things is because I am stressed out right now. Dean and I haven't had a chance to just have some time together and forget about hunting like we use to. Many times today I ask Dean if we can talk. Every time he says no or finds something else to do. I have started biting my nails I am so stressed. When Sam comes back with a briefcase from a demon he attacked I know his hunger is greatly effecting him now. However I don't see how it effects me so I dismiss it.

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean questions.

"I got no idea," I fake ignorance. Dean looks at Sam concerned. I wish he would look at me like that or at least look at me more often.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be all right," Sam reassures.

"Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean remarks. I stand back. When they open the briefcase a bright light escapes from it.

"Whoa!" Sam declares.

"What the hell was that?" Dean wonders.

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense," Castiel appears. We turn to face him and he take a bite of a burger.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" I ask before Sam can.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean adds.

"Exactly. My hunger, it's a clue, actually," Castiel points out.

"For what?" Sam and Dean say at the same time. I wish me and Dean were that in sync.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact, specifically...famine," Castiel discloses.

"Famine? As, as in the horseman?" Sam questions.

"Great. That's freaking great," Dean mutters.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food," Sam replies.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love..." Castiel explains. He looks at me when he mentions attention. I think Cas must know that that is what you hunger for. I am glad because that means he pays attention to me.

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up," I think out loud.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it," Castiel confirms.

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" Dean inquires.

"It's my vessel, Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect," Castiel informs us.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean questions.

""And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."" Castiel quotes. "Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims," Castiel explains the quote.

"So, that's what was in the briefcase. The twinkie dude's soul," I conclude.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready," Castiel conveys.

"Ready for what?" Sam wonders.

"To March across the land," Castiel answers.

"What's your hunger Phoebe?" Dean asks me. I am glad he has finally asked.

"Well, I am well fed, don't like alcohol that much and I have you so the normal ones don't apply. Maybe I don't have a hunger. I am so happy you asked me though," I tell him and wrap my arms around his waist. I cuddle into him.

"Right...?" Dean replies uncertain.

"I love you Dean," I say ignoring his response.

Dean turns to Cas, "Famine?"

"Yes," Castiel says through chewing his burger.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam questions from the bathroom door.

"We should stop it," Castiel states.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean responds a little mean like.

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel wonders.

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean gets the ring and hands it to Cas.

"I know he does," Castiel tells us. He gives Dean the ring back.

"Well, okay. Let's track him down," I am eager to get this mission done so Dean and I can spend some time together.

"Yeah," Cas responds. His food bag is empty and he looks sad.

Sam goes back in the bathroom to cool himself off. I watch him while Dean and Cas talk about Famine. When Sam tells us what he is hungry for we determine that it would be better for him to stay here at the motel. We go to the medical center and I stay in the Impala even though I want to go in with Dean and Cas. When Dean and Castiel come out we stake out the center until we see a demon with a briefcase full of a soul. We follow him and end up at a Biggerson's. In the parking lot now the place is surrounded by demons. I am playing with Dean's hair while we wait.

"Demons. Stop that Phoebe. You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal. The plan?" Dean tries to get Cas's attention. I am sad that he has snapped at me.

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot," Castiel goes over.

"Well, that sounds foolproof," I try to joke. Castiel disappears. We are waiting about thirty seconds before Dean speaks.

"This is taking too long," he complains. Dean gets out of the car and I do to. Weapons ready we go inside. "Cas! Cas," Dean tries to whisper yell. Castiel is kneeling on the floor, stuffing his mouth with raw meat. Two demons attack us and bring us to Famine.

"The other Mr. Winchester and his girlfriend," Famine says.

"Wife," I correct. Famine is a frail, white, old man in an automated wheelchair. I am released because Dean is struggling to much. Kneeling down next to Castiel I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and seems to stuff his face a little less.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asks Famine gesturing to Cas.

"You sent your dog to me. I just threw him a steak," Famine answers. Castiel stops eating and suddenly transports me and him away. It is so abrupt that when we land I feel dizzy. I grab Cas's shoulders for support. Castiel wraps his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Where are we?" I inquire worried that we left Dean.

"About a block from the restaurant," Cas answers staring at me. I can still feel Famine's influence greatly. I can't help it and I burst.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. This knowing what is going to happen and lying to everyone. The deaths that I know about but can't prevent, there on me. Sometimes I feel a little left out because even though I married Dean I am not really a Winchester and I know how it is supposed to be. You know how I feel right? Then there's the situation with you. I know you have a crush on me and that is probably my fault because of the kiss. In some weird way I am drawn to you especially now and then I feel guilty about it because of Dean!" I ramble.

I look at Castiel and break. Putting my hand at the back of his head I push his lips towards mine. Our lips connect in a fiery passion. I moan and he doesn't need any more encouragement. Our tongues connect and fight each other. Castiel pulls me closer so that my body is pressed against his. We are both fully aroused. Our hips grind together and I break the kiss to moan loudly. Cas captures my mouth again and lifts me up with his angel strength. I wrap my legs around his hips and he shoves me up against a wall of a building. The two of us continue to grind and it feels so good.

"Oh God," I breath. Castiel is kissing and sucking my neck now. My arms are around his neck. It dawns on me then. What are I doing? Castiel seems to realize it to because he stops. He lets me down and I back away from him. It was Famine's spell that made me feel like I needed him because since Dean wasn't paying attention to me I moved on to a person who would. My cell phone in my pocket vibrates.

"Hello," I answer it.

"Phoebe where are you?" Dean asks.

"I am one block away and before you ask I'm fine," I lie.

"Okay Sam and I are coming to get you," Dean tells me and we hang up. I look at Cas who is still there.

"Were going to pretend that didn't happen, understand?" I say to him.

"Yes," Castiel answers. I fix myself up and Dean picks me up suspecting nothing.

We go to Bobby's and put Sam in the panic room. Dean and Castiel talk down there for a while. It is dark when Dean comes up. He comes over to me. I am having a hard drink sitting on the couch. Dean goes outside for a minute and then back inside. He walks over and sits next to me.

"So attention?" Dean puts out there. I sigh. He pulls me over to him so that I am practically on his lap. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently. When he breaks it he whispers, "I think I can help with that." He is smirking in that way only he can. I laugh and get up. Taking his hand I pull him upstairs to a bedroom. In his arms being so imitate the world goes away and I am content.

Author's Note: So I hope I was clear on Phoebe's hunger. If I had to pick a song that would describe Dean and Phoebe's love I would pick All Of Me by John Legend. What did you think? Leave a review. Some dialog from My Bloody Valentine written by Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural


	7. Almost Disappointing Fantasy

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 7: Almost Disappointing Fantasy

Sam and I drive up to the motel that we know Dean has checked into. After everything that has happened Dean still ran away. We open the door to Dean's room and see him mark a box for someone after taping it shut.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam decides to speak. Dean turns around to face us.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asks. He quickly glances my way.

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" Sam guesses.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Dean denies.

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his Muppet? What the hell? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?" I question.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean admits.

"How could you do that?" Sam inquires.

"How could I? All you've ever done is run away, Sam," Dean points out.

"And I was wrong. Every single time I did. Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something," Sam tells Dean.

"Oh, really? What?" Dean wonders. We don't answer. "You got nothing and you know it," Dean interrupts our silence.

"You know we have to stop you," Sam says.

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time, Sam," Dean replies.

"Yeah, I know. But we brought help," I respond. Castiel appears behind Dean. Dean turns around and Castiel touches his fingers to Dean's forehead, knocking him out. I ride with Dean in the back of the Impala. Dean wakes up before we get to Bobby's.

Bobby, Sam, and I are looking through some papers trying to find the answer. Dean is pacing the room, Castiel watching him closely. Cas and I have been doing a good job pretending the interaction we had never happened. I knew we would eventually have to talk about it but like the Winchester way I ignored it for now.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens," Dean sarcastically comments.

"You're not helping," I remark angry.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean responds. Bobby looks up from what he is reading.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asks.

"Reality happened. Nuclear is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people," Dean explains.

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else," Bobby declares.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I could have done something about it, guess what? That's on me," Dean conveys.

"You can't give up, son," Bobby tells Dean. Dean looks down and shakes his head.

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes," Dean states. Bobby waits for a second and then pulls out a gun out from his desk. He sets it on the table and pulls a bullet out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Dean inquires seriously.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull," Bobby reveals. Bobby sets the bullet down on his desk in front of him. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!" Bobby yells that last part. Suddenly, Cas grasps his head and hunches over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam wonders.

"No," Cas answers.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Something's happening," Castiel replies.

"Where?" Dean asks. Cas disappears and the wind from it throws papers around the room. We all look at each other not knowing what to think and continue to research. A little while later Dean goes into the kitchen to get a beer. I am not worried that he will run away because Sam is in there. Abruptly, papers fly everywhere and Castiel is back carrying a body.

"Help," Cas calls. I run back into the living room.

"Boys!" Bobby shouts. Castiel lays the body down on the cot in the room. Bobby and I come over to look at it.

"Who is it?" Bobby asks. It's Adam.

"That's our brother," Sam informs Bobby and Cas.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby questions.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean inquires.

"Angels," Castiel answers and place down two angel blades. I take one thinking it will come in handy later.

"Angels? Why?" I ask for Sam.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now," Cas replies. Castiel puts his hand on Adam's chest and I assume, brands his ribs to hide him from angels. Adam wakes up from it.

"Where am I?" he wonders.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe," Sam reassures him.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam questions.

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers," Dean tells Adam.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam," Sam begins.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are," Adam finishes.

"How?" Sam inquires.

"They warned me about you," Adam answers.

"Who did?" I ask.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam demands. Adam gets cleaned up from being in the ground and then we all gather back up in the study.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning," Dean tells him.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. Except it, it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee," Adam gets distracted.

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean wonders.

"Just uh, just keep going," Sam refocuses them.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I, I'm chosen," Adam informs us.

"For what?" I inquire.

"To save the world," Adam answers.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean questions.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil," Adam replies.

"What archangel?" Dean continues.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know," Adam responds.

"Well, that's insane," Dean declares.

"Not necessarily," Cas speaks.

"How do you mean?" Dean wonders.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean," Castiel theorizes.

"Well that doesn't make sense," I put in.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible," Castiel reasons.

"Well you gotta be kidding me," Dean can't believe.

"Why would they do this?" Sam inquires.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them," I give them.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me," Dean comments.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam questions.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so," Adam tries to escape.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please," Sam stops him.

"It's unbelievable," Adam responds.

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap," Sam declares. Castiel doesn't react to the statement even though it was sort of an insult on him too.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Adam disagrees.

"Really. Why not?" I ask.

"Um, 'cause they're angels. What's your part in this?" Adam wonders.

"Hello, I'm Phoebe Winchester. I'm your sister in law," I introduce myself angry that I was left out.

"Which one?" Adam questions. I nod my head towards Dean.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam inquires getting back to our previous conversation.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him," Adam tells us.

"Yeah, but there's another way," Sam discloses.

"Great. What is it?" Adam wants to know.

"We're working on "the power of love."," Dean jokes.

"How's that going?" Adam fakes.

"Mmm. Not good," Dean replies.

"Not helping," I stare at Dean.

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time," Sam reasons.

"Give me one good reason," Adam says.

"Because their blood," I provide.

"You've got no right to say that to me," Adam protests.

"You're still John's boy," Bobby points out.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you," Adam explains.

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please," Sam pleads. I make Adam a sandwich because I know he is hungry. He eats half of it before starting to play with it. I make sure I am by the door in the kitchen. He gets up and tries to escape through the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?" I stand in his way.

"Out for a...beer," Adam excuses.

"Great. We got beer. Have a seat," I tell him. I see Sam and motion for him to come over. I grab a beer for each of them. Sam sits at the table with Adam. I give them the beers and then leave so that they can have their talk. I go downstairs to the panic room because that's where Dean is. When I go downstairs Castiel is guarding the door.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hello, Phoebe," Cas replies.

"I'm going in," I tell Cas. I open the panic room door and go inside. Dean is facing me.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean gestures to the panic room.

"Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks," I respond.

"I'm not letting him do it," Dean states.

"Who, Adam? No, we're... we're not, either," I comment.

"No, you're not getting me," Dean argues.

"Oh, no, no, I "get" you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either," I reply. Dean sighs. I walk over to him and make him look at me by placing each of my hands on each side of his face. "We will figure this out. Why don't you believe me?" I ask. Dean leans down and we kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Feeling some of the desperation in the kiss, I realize he is trying to seek comfort in any way he can. The panic doors open and we break apart. Sam and Castiel are standing outside. Sam comes in.

"Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid," Dean comments. He looks at me and winks. I blush and step away from Dean.

"Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam suggests to Cas. Castiel closes the door without touching it.

"That kid's not taking a bullet for me," Dean declares.

"Dean…," Sam starts.

"I'm serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed? Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?" Dean points out.

"It's not like we pulled the trigger," I deliver.

"We might as well have. I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be," Dean discloses.

"Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?" Sam suggests.

"I don't think so," Dean denies.

"Why not? Dean, seriously. Tell us. I, I want to know," Sam demands.

"I just…I, I don't believe," Dean confesses.

"In what?" Sam wonders.

"In you, Sam. I mean, I don't. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you," Dean reveals.

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough," Sam concludes.

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time," Dean states.

"Don't say that to me. Not you...of all people," Sam says.

"I don't want to. But it's the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me," Dean comments.

Sam and I go back upstairs and Castiel goes downstairs again. When we hear Cas scream we go to investigate. Dean is gone and Cas has been blown away thanks to him. Sam and I go out to find him while Bobby stays to watch Adam. Later when Bobby calls us telling us to come back we know something is wrong.

"Bobby, what do you mean, "Adam is gone?"" I ask.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby remarks.

"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam protests.

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air," Bobby explains. Castiel appears carrying a beat up Dean.

"Because the angels took him," Castiel clarifies.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam wonders.

"Me," Castiel answers. Cas puts Dean's body on the cot. I go over and sit on the edge of it.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby questions. Cas turns to face Sam and Bobby.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them," Castiel says.

"How?" Bobby inquires.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream," Castiel guesses.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asks. Cas looks at them.

"The beautiful room," I tell them. Castiel nods.

"So what are we going to do?" Bobby inquires.

"Well I'm going to talk to Dean and then we're going to go after him," Sam decides.

"That's a stupid idea boy," Bobby disagrees with Sam's plan.

"Yes he will try to say yes to Michael," Castiel supports Bobby.

"I don't care," Sam expresses. We take Dean to the panic room so that he and Sam can have a private conversation. After Dean is on board Castiel transports all of us.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean questions when we land outside an abandoned building.

"Van Nuys, California," Castiel responds.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean wonders.

"In there," Cas indicates the factory.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean can't believe.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel asks.

"I, I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys," Dean discloses.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there," Sam states.

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Cas reveals.

"So? You're fast," I express.

"They're faster," Cas mentions. Castiel takes off his tie and wraps it around his palm.

"I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance," Cas tells us the plan.

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean questions.

"Yes," Cas answers.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean points out.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam and Phoebe does," Castiel gives his opinion. He pulls a box cutter out of his trench-coat.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam wonders. We then have to watch Castiel carve and angel banishing sigil in his chest.

After a few minutes of Castiel in there by himself we see a bright light and hear screams. The three of us slowly go in. We see a body of one angel dead but, Cas and the rest of them are gone. The boys have forced me to stay outside the door. I nervously wait. The room starts to vibrate and fill with light. I know that they will be out soon. When the door opens Dean is carrying Sam on his shoulder. I try to hold open the door but it is slammed closed and I fly across the room from the impact.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam screams. Dean puts Sam down and attempts to open the door. When Dean touches the handle he is burned. "Dean, help! Dean!" Adam continues to cry.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" Dean replies yelling. The beautiful room is filled with white light, then it fades. Dean touches the handle again and this time doesn't get burned. He opens it to finds that it is no longer the beautiful room, it is an abandoned office.

"Adam," I mumble. It is silent until we are back in the impala driving.

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asks.

"Doubt it. Cas either. But we'll get them," I answer honestly.

"So," Sam says.

""So" what?" Dean inquires.

"I saw your eyes, Dean. You were totally rocking the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?" Sam wonders.

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, "this stupid son of a bitch brought me here." I just didn't want to let you down. And I didn't want to let you down Phoebs," Dean looks at me through his rearview mirror.

"You didn't," Sam responds.

"You almost did. But you didn't," I reply.

"I owe you two an apology," Dean expresses.

"No, man. No, you don't," Sam disagrees.

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother and husband or what, but to me, Sam, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. Phoebe, I always have to protect you from the dangers of our life. I think we both know that that's not going to happen. I mean, hell, if you're both grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way," Dean makes his speech.

"Sounds good," Sam agrees.

"Ready for whatever it takes," I declare.

Author's Note: Please review. Only two chapters after this one. Next chapter is Two Minutes Till Midnight. Some dialog from Point of No Return written by: Jeremy Carver. I don't own Supernatural.


	8. Two Minute Fantasy

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 8: Two Minute Fantasy

We were in Bobby's study and Sam has just told us his plan to jump into the pit. A plan I know would make him loose his soul.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yells at Sam.

"Dean," Sam goes to reason with Dean.

"...no, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you, you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this! D-did you know about this?" Dean protests the last part aimed at Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asks.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat," Dean growls. Bobby nods instead of saying yes.

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean comments.

"Hey, this ain't about me," Bobby points out.

"You can't do this," Dean declares.

"That's the consensus," Sam replies.

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion," Dean ends the discussion. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer it.

"Phoebe?" Castiel is on the other line.

"Cas?" respond so the others will know who it is.

"Is he okay?" Sam inquires concerned.

"We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you?" I question Cas.

"A hospital," Castiel answers.

"Are you okay?" I wonder.

"No," Cas reveals.

"You want to elaborate?" I remark.

"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead," Castiel elaborates.

"So, a hospital?" I say out loud.

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors," Castiel explains.

"I bet it did. You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box," I inform him.

"How?" Castiel asks.

"The Horsemen's rings, we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..." I tell him.

"I can't "zap" anywhere," Cas mentions.

"What?" I inquire.

"You could say my batteries are drained," Cas clarifies.

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" I look at the others. They look confused and concerned.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..." Castiel trails off.

"Human," I finish.

"Well, my point is, I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally," Cas conveys.

"All right. Well, look, no worries. I will come and get you," I state.

"Wait, can you hand the phone to Dean?" Castiel requests. I hand the phone to Dean.

"Hey Cas. What's up?" Dean inquires. "Cas...I-it's okay," Dean responds to Castiel. "Thank you. I appreciate that," Dean thanks Cas. Then Dean hands the phone back to me.

"Okay Cas just tell them that your sister is coming to get you," I tell him.

"Alright," Castiel agrees. I hang up the phone.

I borrow one of Bobby's cars and we all leave. The brother's in one direction and me in the other. The plane and cab ride there was relatively quiet. When I get to the hospital of course Cas is under only his first name. When I get to his room he is laying in a hospital bed.

"Hey Cas, how are you feeling?" I wonder. Cas has some cuts on his face and there are bandages on his chest but otherwise he looks okay.

"Painful," Cas answers when he tries to sit up too fast. I look over his injuries and figure that it could have been worse.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I will be right back," I remark. I go to the front desk and give them the fake information to get Castiel checked out. Within a half hour Cas gets his pills and we are free to go. We don't talk on the way back to the airport and the plane ride. When we are on our way to the old folks home to catch up with Dean and Sam, Castiel finally speaks.

"Thank you for helping me Phoebe," Cas thanks me.

"No problem," I smile at him. Cas puts his hand on my shoulder. I realize right then and there that it is time to talk about what happened with Famine. I take a deep breathe. "Cas we need to talk about what happened," I exclaim.

"Yes we do," Castiel agrees.

"I consider you a great friend and I love you like a brother. Famine's spell made me hunger for attention and since Dean was busy you were the one I turned to next. I am married to Dean and I love him. I don't want anything to come between us," I reveal. I glance over at Cas for a second. He looks sad and confused. "I know you have a crush on me," I deliver when Castiel doesn't respond.

"A crush?" Cas questions.

"I know that you have feelings for me. Romantic feelings. Gabriel told me. Honestly, you deserve someone better," I explain.

"You think you're not good enough," Castiel interrupts.

"I am already married so yeah," I say.

"I don't know what to do about these feelings," Castiel tells me.

"Well, you wait and hope they fad or hope that someone else comes along who makes you feel just as good," I advise.

"Okay," Cas mumbles.

"I'm sorry I have to break your heart like this," I apologize.

"Its fine," Castiel replies.

"So are we good?" I inquire.

"Yeah were good," Castiel responds. Finally we get to the home and as we make the way to where I know Pestilence is I start to feel horrible. My vision starts to swim and I am coughing.

"Cas I…," I plead with him. Castiel carries me to the room and opens the door. Dean and Sam are on the floor coughing up blood.

"Cas, Phoebe," Dean manages between coughs. I fall to the ground next to Dean.

"Don't worry, I…," Castiel starts. He falls to the floor, coughing like the rest of us.

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence takes fascination in Cas. Castiel grabs Sam's knife and cuts off Pestilence's ring finger and pinky finger, successfully getting his ring.

"Maybe just a speck," Castiel comments. The other demon in the room attacks Castiel but she lands right on the knife killing herself. We get up now healthy because the spell is broken. Dean runs up and grabs the ring.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late," Pestilence declares and disappears. We go back to Bobby's to report the news and figure out what to do next.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby expresses when we tell him what happened. We all look away from him.

"What?" Bobby questions.

"Last thing Pestilence said. "it's too late."" Sam tells him.

"He get specific?" Bobby wonders.

"No," I reply.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news," Dean exclaims.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die," Bobby informs us.

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Cas is confused.

"Death, the horseman," I declare.

"Right, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back," Bobby explains.

"You make it sound so easy," Dean comments.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it," Bobby says.

"Well...Bobby, how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asks.

"I had, you know...help," Bobby admits.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all," Crowley says appearing behind us. We turn to look at him. He pours himself a drink. He walks towards us. "Hello, everyone. Pleasure, etc," he greets. Crowley goes to take a drink but puts it down before he does. "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it," Crowley states. We turn back to Bobby.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam inquires.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...soul," Bobby mumbles.

"You sold your soul?" I exclaim upset.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back," Crowley tells us.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean yells.

"I will," Crowley remarks.

"Now!" Dean shouts.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam wonders.

"Sam!" Dean warns him.

"Just wondering," Sam replies.

"No!" Bobby conveys after a moment. Crowley clears his throat and holds out his phone. It has a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it. I suppress a smile. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby questions.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asks back glancing at the photo.

After a moment of silence Dean gets out of his chair and says, "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"I'm sorry. I can't," Crowley responds.

"Can't or won't?" Dean demands.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance," Crowley gets angry.

"What are you talking about?" Dean inquires.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box," Crowley reveals.

"You son of a bitch," Bobby growls.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley raises his voice.

We all start packing up. I avoid the emotional conversations. The one where Sam and Dean learn that the vaccine is actually the Croatoan virus and the one between Castiel and Bobby about the eleventh hour. I don't feel like participating this time.

"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean wishes Sam and Castiel.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death," Sam returns.

"Yeah," I express.

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam asks.

"Not really," Dean admits.

"Well, um...," Sam starts. He pulls out the demon knife. "...you might need this," Sam goes to hand goes to hand it to us.

"Keep it. Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself," Crowley appears holding a strange weapon.

"How did you get that?" Castiel wonders.

"Hello, king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley remarks.

"No, I'm gonna riverdance," Bobby comments.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies," Crowley responds. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley informs us. Slowly Bobby gets up out of his wheelchair.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby states what we are all feeling.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley exclaims.

"Thanks," Bobby thanks him.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley says. When we get to Chicago we stop outside a large run down building.

As the three of us walk towards it Crowley suggests, "Hey, let's stop for pizza."

"Are you kidding?" I question. I mean we are enemies.

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there," Crowley reports.

"How do you know?" Dean wonders.

"Have you met me? Because I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back," Crowley replies. Crowley disappears for less than a minute and reappears again. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there," Crowley reveals.

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Dean comments.

"Sorry. I don't know," Crowley tells us.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" I ask.

"Signs pointed. I'm just as shocked as you," Crowley fakes.

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean points out getting angry.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city," Crowley doesn't seem to care.

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute," I put in.

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here," Crowley advises.

"No," Dean declares. We all get back in the Impala and drive to downtown. It is very windy out and thunder is sounding. "So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean wonders.

"I don't know," I respond. We turn to Crowley but he isn't there.

"Come on!" Dean expresses. We look and see Crowley across the street in front of a pizzeria. He tries to talk to us but we can't hear him.

"Can you hear anything he is saying?" I inquire.

"No," Dean answers.

"I said I found him. Death, he's in there," Crowley suddenly reappears in the car.

"You coming?" Dean asks me.

"You're not going in there without me," I exclaim.

"Crowley?" Dean questions but Crowley has disappeared.

Dean and I get out of the car and approach the pizza place. As we go inside we approach Death slowly. There are dead bodies throughout the restaurant. Dean has the weapon that Crowley gave him ready. I notice the handle is heating up when it begins to turn red and Dean's hand begins to shake. He drops it and it appears on the table Death is at. I check Dean's hand but it is not burned.

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean, Phoebe. The pizza's delicious," Death states. Dean and I look at each other and walk towards the table. I observe the Horseman who is in a suit. He is eating the pizza on the table using a knife and fork. The rain has started outside and the turmoil outside matches the tension in here. "Sit down. Took you guys long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you two," Death informs us. Dean sits across from Death and I sit in between them.

"I got to say, I have mixed feelings about that. So is this the part where...where you kill us?" Dean wonders. Death looks up at Dean and me.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...," Death insults. He stops and takes a drink. "Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old. Very old. So I invite you two to contemplate how insignificant I find you both," Death lectures. Death scoops a piece of pizza for me and Dean. "Eat," Death commands. I cut a small piece off and eat it. I look at Dean silently communicating that it is okay. He will probably ask me what I was thinking later but better that I get poised then him. Dean takes a bite of the pizza then.

"Good, isn't it?" Death inquires. I nod.

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean questions.

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him, too," Death explains.

"God? You'll reap God?" I speak.

"Oh, yes. God will die, too," Death responds.

"Well, this is way above our pay grade," Dean declares.

"Just a bit," Death voices.

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...what do you want?" Dean wonders.

"The leash around my neck, off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you two to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum," Death informs us.

"And you think...we can unbind you?" Dean is confused.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. How can you stand it?" Death asks me. "Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun," Death tells us. He holds up his ring. "I understand you two want this," he states.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

"I'm inclined to give it to you," Death states.

"To give it to us?" Dean questions.

"That's what I said," Death conveys.

"But what about...," I start.

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions," Death responds.

"Okay. Like?" I inquire.

"You two have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell," Death mentions.

"Of course," Dean says.

"Whatever it takes," Death repeats.

"That's the plan," Dean tells him.

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one," Death discloses.

"What, you think…," Dean begins.

"I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let Sam jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?" Death proposes to us. It is quite for a minute.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Okay, yeah," Dean agrees hesitantly.

"That had better be "yes," Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death threatens. Death then starts telling us how to make and use the key. It is the instructions to Lucifer's cage, a soulless Sam, a war in heaven, and a whole lot of other things in the future that I don't want to think about.

Author's Note: One more chapter after this. Please review. Next chapter is the season 5 finale. Some dialog from Two Minutes Till Midnight written by Sera Gamble. I don't own Supernatural.


	9. The Fantasy Ends

Fantasy World

By: giddyfan

Chapter 9: The Fantasy Ends

I am inside a room upstairs reading a magazine when Sam comes in. Putting the magazine down I see his serious look.

"What's wrong Sam?" I ask him. He sits down across from me.

"Can we talk?" Sam wonders.

"Sure," I answer.

"You know if I jump into the cage when Lucifer is in me that I'm not coming out," Sam exclaims.

"Yes," I reply.

"So you got to promise me that you won't try and bring me back. I want you and Dean to go and find someplace and just live a regular, happy life," Sam remarks. I stare at Sam for a moment. I would like to tell him my secret right now but with his soulless future I stop myself.

"Okay. But Dean will take more convincing," I say.

"Yeah I'm going to tell him on the way," Sam discloses.

I nod and then, "Let's get you loaded up."

Sam and Castiel carry gallon jugs of demon blood out of the warehouse and put them in the trunk of the Impala. I am standing next to Bobby. Dean walks over to us.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean jokes with Bobby.

Bobby gives Dean a sarcastic smile and asks, "So, was I right?"

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said," Dean answers.

"Did you get it?" I inquire.

"Yeah, all the "go juice" Sammy can drink," Dean replies.

"You okay?" I wonder reading Dean's face.

"Not really. What do you got, Bobby?" Dean changes the subject.

"Not much. These look like omens to you?" Bobby questions. He hands Dean a newspaper after every example. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A," Bobby lists.

"Wait. What about Detroit?" Dean stops Bobby.

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown," Bobby explains.

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit," Dean declares.

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dean confirms.

"He always said it would happen in Detroit," I state.

We pack everything up and start heading to Detroit. On the way there both Castiel and I fall asleep. I know when we wake up that Sam has had the conversation with Dean that he had with me. We arrive in Detroit late at night. It is dark out and we are parked in an alleyway. Bobby comes back with binoculars in his hand after looking at a building across the street.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right, something's up," Bobby reports.

"More than something. He's here. I know it," Dean responds slightly angry. Dean walks to the trunk of the car. Sam turns to Bobby and Cas. I watch as Sam says good-bye to Bobby and Cas. He hugs Bobby and shakes hands with Castiel. There is a sad and hopeless feeling in the air. Sam walks to the trunk of the car, where the open jugs of demon blood are.

"You mind not watching this?" Sam asks. Dean and I walk away and Sam picks up the first jug. A few minutes later Sam clears his throat and closes the trunk. Dean is leaning on the side of the car and I am standing across from him. "Okay. Let's go," Sam delivers. He walks past Dean and I. After a moment we follow him. Bobby and Castiel watch us go. Sam raises his arms as we approach the building where there are demons and the Devil. "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Sam shouts. Three demons come outside.

"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean inquires. The demons grab us and take us inside. They manhandle us into a room. On the other side of it is Lucifer.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in," he greets. Lucifer breaths on the window pane and draws a pitchfork on it.

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite," Lucifer tells us.

"Well, I'll alert the media," I comment. Lucifer turns to face us his face is covered with red sores.

"Help me understand something. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?" he states.

"We're not here to fight you," Sam replies.

"No? Then why are you?" Lucifer asks.

"I want to say "yes."" Sam answers.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer questions. Sam takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and the three demons drop dead in flashes of light.

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer mocks.

"You heard me. Yes," Sam declares.

"You're serious," Lucifer observes.

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off," Sam says.

"Meaning?" Lucifer wonders.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, they live, you bring our parents back," Sam clarifies.

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam," Lucifer stops Sam.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam remains calm while I start to panic inside.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin...I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win...well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you," Lucifer proposes. Sam, Dean and I turn around.

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything," Sam whispers.

"Sam," I warn panicing.

"We don't have any other choice," Sam discloses.

"No," Dean protests. We turn back around to face the devil.

"Yes," Sam declares. Lucifer closes his eyes and bright light emanates from him. Sam and the body Lucifer had occupied falls on the floor. Dean and I looks around. Dean looks at me and I nod at him. He takes the Horsemen's rings out of his pocket and throws them at the wall, where they stay there. Dean says the words and a hole appears in the wall where the rings were. Air is sucking into it. Sam stirs and we go to him.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts.

"Dean!" Sam replies.

"Sam!" I yell.

Sam groans in pain and says, "I can feel him. Oh, god!"

"You got to go now! Come on!" Dean screams. We help Sam get up.

"Go now, Sammy. Now!" I shout. Sam walks towards the hole and takes some deep breaths. He stops and turns back to Dean and I.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone," Lucifer in Sam's body (I will refer to him as Lucifer now). Lucifer turns back to the hole in the wall and says an incantation. The hole suddenly closes. Lucifer removes the Horsemen's rings from the wall. Lucifer turns to back to us.

"I told you...this would always happen in Detroit," Lucifer comments. He disappears.

Dean puts his hands to his head with tears in his eyes. Tears start to flow from my eyes. Dean and I leave to building and find an electronic store where the televisions in the windows are playing the news. Bobby and Castiel walk up and watch it with us.

"Reports are flooding in, a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll," the reporter reports.

"It's starting," Cas states.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean sourly responds.

"You don't have to be mean," Castiel replies.

"So what do we do now?" Dean questions.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol...Just wait for the inevitable blast wave," Castiel suggests.

"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean wonders.

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins," Cas gives up.

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean inquires.

"I don't know," Cas confides.

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do," Dean delivers.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over," Castiel conveys.

Dean gets angry now, "You listen to me, you junk less sissy, we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" We turn to Bobby.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do," Bobby remarks tears in his eyes. Dean pulls me aside.

"Where is the field?" Dean asks. I stare at Dean directly in the eyes. I see and feel his desperation.

"I'm really bad with names," I say. I close my eyes and think for a second. Then it comes to me. "You describe it as an old boneyard outside Lawrence, Kansas," I tell him. Dean thinks for a minute.

"Stull Cemetery?" Dean guesses.

"Yes!" I confirm triumphantly.

"Alright let's go," Dean replies. We walk back to the alley where the Impala is. Dean closes the trunk of the car as Bobby and Castiel walk up to us.

"You two going someplace? You're going to do something stupid. You got that look," Bobby concludes.

"We're gonna go talk to Sam," Dean informs them.

"You two just don't give up," Bobby states.

"It's Sam!" Dean reasons.

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield," Cas discloses.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess we got nothing to lose, right?" Dean remarks.

"I just want you to understand, the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother," Castiel comments.

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone," Dean declares. Dean gets into the Impala and starts the engine. I hand the container of holy oil to Castiel.

"You're gonna need this for your Molotov cocktail," I tell them. I get in the car and Dean drives away.

The drive there is depressingly quite. When we are entering the cemetery it is daytime and Dean puts a tape in and turns up the volume. "Rock of Ages" starts playing. We see Lucifer and Adam who is really Michael watching us drive up. We get out of the car.

"Howdy, boys. Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Dean greets them.

"Hey. We need to talk," Dean says walking towards Lucifer.

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid," Lucifer says.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam," Dean clarifies.

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here," Michael remarks.

"He has every right to be here since you two are possessing both his brothers," I sass.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry," Dean apologizes.

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael growls.

"And that why…," I start for Dean.

"…, you're next on our list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him," Dean finishes.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael yells.

"Hey, ass-butt!" we hear Cas cry. We all turn to look. Castiel and Bobby have appeared. Castiel is holding a Molotov cocktail made of Holy oil. Castiel throws the bottle at Michael, who screams as he goes up in flames and disappears.

""Ass-butt"?" Dean questions. I smile slightly.

"He'll be back and upset but, you got your five minutes," Cas responds.

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer is angry.

"Uh... no," Cas answers nervously.

"No one dicks with Michael but me," Lucifer declares. Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. I cover my mouth to escape a sound from escaping.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean tries to get through to him.

"You know...I tried to be nice...for Sammy's sake. But you...are such a pain…in my ass," Lucifer expresses punching Dean during it. Lucifer throws Dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters.

Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns, Bobby shoots him again in the front. Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion and Bobby's neck snaps. Then he turns to me and with one hand pushes me. I know Sam must be still fighting because I should have gone flying but I don't. The impact knocks me out though.

Before it goes black I hear Dean scream, "N-o-o-o-o!" When I come to I see Sam staring at Dean who is bloody against the Impala. His fist unclenches and I know Sam has taken control again. He lets go of Dean, who falls to the ground against the car.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him," Sam discloses. I shakily stand up. Sam takes out the Horsemen's rings and tosses them on the ground. The ground caves in and around the rings after Sam says the necessary words and air is sucked into the hole. Sam looks at Dean and me as the hole widens. Sam takes a deep breath.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael reappears.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam demands.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael conveys. Michael grabs Sam and start to fall. As Sam and Adam fall into the cage I reach out. Suddenly I am teetering between the cage and the cemetery.

The End?

Author's Note: You get to decide in your minds if Phoebe lives or goes in the cage. Chuck was right. Endings are hard and you guys are probably gonna bitch. But that is better than no response. Please review. If you want me to continue please tell me. Some dialog from Swan Song written by Eric Kripke and Eric Gewirtz. I don't own Supernatural.


End file.
